Autumn Tyzula
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Early entries for Tyzula week (10/24-10-31). Azula and Ty Lee find themselves in a bit of a situation when the acrobat goes into heat at a strange time. Following events occur based on the themes for Tyzula week. Enjoy. *Rating for OMEGAVERSE AU content* You have been warned.
1. Trouble

**Monday-Trouble**

Panting heavily, Ty Lee managed to sprint past the guards and into a closet aboard the semi-destroyed drill. Clutching her knees to her chest, she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. At the sound of heavy footsteps, she shook, bringing her knees closer to her chest and held her breath.

 _Oh why! Spirits why now?_ She pondered, her body trembling from the suddenness of her heat.

The blasted, natural lust had taken a stronghold of her as soon as the avatar and his friends blew the top off of the Fire Nation's prized weapon. Due to her vigorous training at the circus, the girl had not experienced a heat in years. She could only remember one before she ran away from her extremely large family. Immediately upon sniffing her scent, her mother ordered her into the nearest closet, away from any possible betas and alphas within the vicinity.

 _Of all the times._ Thought Ty Lee as she struggled to keep quiet in the cramped closet.

"Ty Lee, are you in here?"

The girl shut her eyes tightly at Mai's voice. The embarrassment of her feelings made her unwilling to speak even to her friends.

"Ty, Azula is looking for you. She's pretty upset about the drill. Don't make this hard for you".

The girl clenched her teeth.

"I-I can't come out right now, Mai! Besides, it was totally your fault!"

She heard the doorknob turn.

 _Why didn't I think to lock that?_

Opening one eye, she looked up at a grinning Mai.

"Oh, come on, it will only take a second. The sooner you get there, the better, trust me".

Reluctantly, the acrobat lifted herself up and followed her friend.

"You idiot! I told you to make sure someone scours the place in five minute intervals!" The Fire Nation's Crowned Princess was growling at War Minister Qing.

Ty Lee felt horrible for the old man.

"Since you so blatantly disobeyed my orders, I am going to dislocate every muscle in your-,"

The princess and the war minister simultaneously sniffed the air. Two pairs of eyes fell immediately on the acrobat. War Minister Qing wet his lips slowly as he eyed her. Azula blinked twice with a shocked expression before turning her attention back to him.

"Ahem, we will finish this later, War Minister. Now get out of my sight".

The war minister hurried away, yet not before helping himself to another whiff of the acrobat when he neared her.

"You smell delicious," he hissed.

 _Uck!_ Thought Ty Lee immediately wanting to lock herself back in the closet.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" Asked the firebender, completely ignoring Mai as she closed the space between them.

The girl lowered her eyes, ready to receive her punishment. As she did this, she noticed a bulge in the princess's garments. Ty Lee glanced up, noticing the glimmer of interest in the woman's eye. Though she knew Azula was an alpha like most of her family members, the acrobat had never thought she would have an interest in her of all people.

"We're here for our punishment, Princess," Mai answered for her.

"Punishment for-oh. Right, hmm, I'm feeling generous at the moment. Mai, get Ty Lee cleaned immediately and send her to me".

The knife wielder's jaw clenched. "What?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself? Now, run along, your punishment is servitude and Ty Lee, we'll discuss yours later".

Surprised at the leniency of the punishment, the girls shrugged and left the woman.

#

"Well, that was nice," said Ty Lee, lifting her leg for Mai to scrub her foot.

"Hmph!" Grumbled Mai. "For me, yes, you obviously have no idea what's in store for you".

The girl gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pleasantly.

Mai rolled her eyes as she lathered the girl's wall sludge juiced hair.

"It's your heat she's after, Idiot," she hissed. "Azula's an alpha and from what I've heard, a well endowed one".

Ty Lee's eyes bulged.

"Really? You think she wants me?"

The thought of such a powerful alpha ravishing her senseless brought a pleasant grin to the acrobat's face.

"Gods, Ty Lee, can you catch a hint? You're in big trouble tonight. Do you have any kajihana to take in case she knots you?"

The acrobat shook her head, sadly.

"Do you think she will?" She asked, trying her best not to sound too eager at the idea.

"I don't know. I doubt she's looking to be a sire so early, but who knows? Any case, you need back up. I may have some in my bag from Omashu".

Ty Lee giggled. "For? Are you hoping to see Zuko again?"

Mai scoffed, retrieving a towel. "Just get out and go. Make sure you're careful in case I don't have any".

Ty Lee dried herself and wrapped into a pink bed-robe. As she neared the princess's makeshift tent, she felt her heat intensify with each step closer. The idea of being taken by the fire princess, she'd secretly had a crush on from an early age, made her both thrilled and scared, much like her death-defying acrobatics at the circus.

"Lady Ty Lee".

Ty Lee turned to face a guard just beyond the tent.

"I have been informed to escort you to the top of the drill, Miss," he stated with a cough from her scent.

Luckily, Azula had sent a beta to do her bidding, so Ty Lee felt no need to run and instead followed the soldier up the ladder to the top of the drill.

"In there," the guard directed, pointing towards the control room.

"Ok, thanks!" She said in a perky manner.

The guard nodded and left. Ty Lee took cautious steps until she entered the room. The place was stifling with burning candles lit in Azula's signature blue flame. Ty Lee felt special as the place was almost romantic with fire lilies covering the floor.

"Mmm...yes..."

Ty Lee twirled around to see the firebender sitting at the throne with her head leaning against a fist on one armrest and a dangling leg hanging over the other armrest. She was dressed in her red and gold bed-robe, hair down and her usual lipstick and mascara. The blue lighting from the candles made her golden, piercing eyes a gorgeous shade of shimmering green. Impulsively, the acrobat's eyes fell to the woman's impressive endowment that was slightly exposed from her open bed-robe. Licking her lips, Ty Lee immediately shook off her robe to reveal her glistening body.

"I'm here for my punishment," she purred as best she could.

Azula smirked, her hand gripping her endowment.

"Yes...you're in big trouble, now," she purred back.

Ty Lee released her ponytail and began to walk towards the princess.

"Stop". The princess said, holding up her free hand. "Crawl to me. You need this, so worship it".

Ty Lee felt her heat boil at the way the princess commanded her. Quickly, she fell on all fours, not taking her eyes off of the woman as she crawled to her slowly. Once she reached her, Ty Lee placed both hands on the girl's knees. She drank in the sight of the alpha's cock. Even without a knot, it was almost frightening to behold.

 _Gods! No wonder she's so confident._ Thought the acrobat, looking up at the firebender.

"Well?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee blinked as she thought of what the princess wanted. Finally understanding, she ran her tongue down the length of the woman's shaft much to Azula's delight. The firebender hissed, shrugging out of her bed-robe as Ty Lee opened her mouth wide, enveloping her until she could feel her in the back of her throat in one attempt.

"Amazing!" Azula managed to say as she placed a hand on the girl's head to show her approval.

Growing bold, Ty Lee pushed herself into a handstand, her feet comfortably placed along the woman's shoulders. She managed to push her weight up and down while keeping the firebender's cock held in her mouth. Immediately, she felt the princess tremble beneath her.

"Mmm," groaned Ty Lee, overwhelmed by her heat.

"Agni, Ty, I'm going to explode if you don't stop," warned the fire-bender.

The comment pushed the acrobat on. She managed two more push ups before Azula very nearly screamed out as she released into her mouth. Ty Lee brought her legs down and crawled her way up the throne, looking to sit atop the alpha, while she was in this weakened state. As she moved, she felt the room move as well. Azula had sneakily pressed the controls to lift the control room high above the drill the sudden move, forced the acrobat unto her back.

"Hmph, want a ride, huh? You haven't earned it, yet," stated the princess as she hurried to position herself atop the girl. "You're in big trouble, now open".

Ty Lee giggled gleefully, wrapping her legs around the princess's waist and her arms around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Asked Azula as she kissed the acrobat's shoulder.

"Y-yes," moaned Ty Lee. "I need you inside of me, now. I can't take it".

Azula groaned as she sunk slowly into the girl's drenching womanhood. To Ty Lee's surprise, the princess was gentle as she eased inside of her.

"Wow, you're incredible," she managed to say as her eyes rolled backwards.

Azula grunted in response, speeding up her rhythm. Ty Lee bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming as the princess seemed to deliciously stretch her to impossible limits. Sensing her resistance, Azula kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's ok," she said. "No one will hear you up here. Scream as loud as you want".

Intoxicated by the kiss, Ty Lee grabbed Azula's face for another, longer one. The firebender obliged, kissing her roughly as she pounded like an expert in and out of the girl's folds. As she felt her climax nearing, Ty Lee dug her short fingernails into the woman's black tresses.

"Please, don't stop!" She exclaimed.

The princess gasped as she felt Ty Lee grip her cock in incredible warmth, her heat making her feel drunk and dizzy. Ty Lee heard herself scream the firebender's name as she seemed to pound her orgasm out of her. Shortly after, the princess moaned loudly to Ty Lee's glee as she reached her peak. Ty Lee thought of the kajihana Mai had offered earlier. Thankfully, Azula had kept the knot that had formed from her this time, but with her heat being around for at least three more days. She was unsure if either she or Azula could resist the tie.

After she climaxed, the princess collapsed, drenched in sweat on top of the acrobat.

"You've outdone yourself, Old Friend," she panted.

Ty Lee ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Hmm, I don't think I've been punished enough for my actions, Princess".

Eyes wide, Azula looked at her. A sly grin crawled onto the acrobat's face, lightly pushing away from the firebender, she positioned herself on all fours atop the rails of the control room.

"I want more," Ty Lee said seductively.

Azula sluggishly stood and followed her as if hypnotized as she clamored atop the girl, pushing back inside as she positioned her feet comfortably against the rails. Hissing as she entered the acrobat again, she gripped Ty Lee's shapely hips and began a slow motion, eliciting sweet screams as she moved. When she felt the edge of Azula's knot press dangerously close, the acrobat lost it as she increased the tempo, gripping the rails in excitement.

"Do you want this?" Asked Azula as she palmed the girl's rear, watching her cock move in and out of the girl's overflowing heat.

Ty Lee screamed incredibly louder, reaching with both hands to hold herself open for the firebender's pleasure.

"Y-yes. Please! More! Knot! Me!"

Azula grunted. "There. Could. Be. Consequences". She warned the girl with each push closer.

Ty Lee, encased in the pleasure, tightened around Azula, making her moan beautifully.

"Now!" She screamed.

Azula obliged, sinking inside slowly. Ty Lee nearly collapsed as the knot pushed inside for a tight fit. Shortly after receiving the knot, she felt the rush of another orgasm that washed over her suddenly.

"Azula!" She yelled, unashamed.

"Ty!" Shocked at how vulnerable the princess sounded, Ty Lee looked behind her to see Azula's face contortion and heavy with concentration.

Knowing the other girl was close, Ty Lee squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could manage, forcing the firebender to howl as she unleashed a flood inside of her. Ty Lee slumped over the rail, enjoying the feeling as Azula emptied her knot. Still tied, the girls managed to fall to the floor atop the fire lilies. Ty Lee laid her head on the princess's chest, kissing a slightly hardened nipple on her breast.

"Thank-you," she said sweetly.

Moments went by before Azula responded with, "Mai should thank your heat".

The girls chuckled.

"Am I still in trouble, Princess?" Asked the acrobat, looking up into the firebender's auburn eyes.

Azula stared back at her with surprising kindness.

"Only if you leave this room". She stated. "I will arrange for servants to bring your food, a decent bed and a wash basin, since this hunk of metal is worthless anyway".

Ty Lee grinned at her. She was still in shock that the alpha wanted her. Being with the Crowned Princess would definitely have benefits. Ty Lee grinned to herself as Azula untied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _I could get used to this._ She thought, momentarily satisfied as she snuggled close to her alpha princess.


	2. Wild

**Tuesday-Wild**

Azula groaned as she awakened to soft lips and intense heat encasing her cock. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she ran her hand through brown, disheveled tresses between her legs. Without opening her eyes, the alpha urged the pleasure to continue with gentle pushes to the back of her lover's head. Her toes curled as she was taken completely in the throat and brought up with a teasing tongue around the head of her endowment.

From an early age, Azula understood her role as an alpha, yet due to the pressures from her father, she had little time to devote to seeking an omega to claim as her own. Betas would normally suffice as they were plentiful in the Fire Nation and came with less baggage. Yet, as her childhood friend had presented herself so readily in her heat, Azula had wondered why she had fought against nature so long. Nothing was better than this primal feeling Ty Lee had managed to rip from her being.

As an alpha it was pure instinct and natural to want to breed with an omega in heat. Azula was no different despite the looming war and stress of commanding her military. Yet, this was a natural role for her as well. Nothing thrilled her more than victory on the battlefield, fighting side by side with her father's soldiers. She was respected and treated as an equal due to leadership capabilities, honed and cultivated by her father.

She had originally known no better feeling, until now. The contortionist, worshipping her twitching cock, oozed sex and was as gifted as Azula was endowed. Ty Lee had unwrapped like a mad woman the night before, increasing Azula's already heightened ego knowing that only her cock could do this to the seemingly innocent acrobat.

 _But is she meant to be my mate? This idiot? Spirits, I could do better. She's just a pretty face and a great fuck. No way am I going to get attached._

Wincing in pleasure, the princess opened her eyes to meet big, gray ones staring up at her with such eroticism that only her cock could produce. Unable to pull herself away from the girl's empowered chi, Azula had stayed in the control room overnight to watch over the omega at such a sensitive time. Not that she wanted to claim such a woman, yet she definitely would not allow the girl's dizzying heat to will her towards another alpha.

 _No._ She dismissed the thought. _I'll rut her senseless. She won't want another._

Azula began to wonder if her father would allow her to have a concubine when he married her off on her eighteenth birthday.

 _She'll forget all about the circus when I'm done with her._

Curling her toes as Ty Lee sped up the motions, Azula tried to withhold the pleasurable moan as the girl took her deeper in her throat with seemingly no effort.

 _Yes, that's the perfect role for you, My Dear._

"Yessss". She hissed, moving her hips in perfect timing of the girl's passes.

Ty Lee sent a shiver up her spine as she moaned back her pleasure. Her heat seemed to slap the alpha in the face as she attempted to suck an orgasm out of her.

"Oh, you're going to get it, you sneaky girl," she managed to groan.

Ty Lee's eyes sparkled as she pumped faster. Completely taken by the heat in her lap, coaxing a knot to form, the alpha leaned further back on the throne as Ty Lee gripped her knot, moving her towards a strong climax.

Unable to contain herself, Azula shoved Ty Lee off of her cock as she felt her release. While gripping her lover's hair, she shakily stood, aiming the release at the girl's separated lips. Though shocked at the gesture, Ty Lee tilted her head back allowing several spurts onto her tongue, not taking her eyes off of Azula as she moved her hand rapidly over her cock, hissing as more drops released onto the acrobat's breasts and neck. The alpha howled towards the heavens as she sunk back onto the chair.

Not wasting time, the sneaky acrobat flipped onto her lover's lap, wiping away Azula's release with a bed-robe. Groaning, the princess opened an eyelid, peering up at her as she positioned herself on top, with her rear raised, ready to mount again.

"More?" She asked politely before sinking onto Azula's still hardened cock without proper permission.

The princess hissed as she did so, unable to stop the submissive position. With a slight push of her hips, she split the acrobat deliciously, forcing her to yelp and lay against her chest.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked, confidently.

The acrobat grinned shyly. "I should ask you the same," she cooed back.

In response, Azula gripped her hips, digging her nails into the woman's thighs. With a hard thrust, Ty Lee bounced happily, holding onto the girl's neck.

"Harder!" She yelled to Azula's amazement.

The princess fell into a rut as a new knot formed. A sudden knock at the door shocked both girls.

 _It must be serious if they climbed all the way up here._ Thought Azula.

Ty Lee, however, was completely lost in her heat, ignoring the knocks and concentrating on her nearing orgasm with strategic grinding against the princess's knot. Instead of stopping the acrobat in her approaching ecstasy, Azula called out to the visitor behind the door.

"You had better have a good reason for this!"

Using a nearby control button, Azula opened the door of the room. Mai immediately reddened at the sight of her friend. Unfazed, Ty Lee's eyes were closed, head tilted back, gasping as if she were drowning. Her hair completely out of its braid, draping Azula's knees bounced with each thrust of Azula's hips. To keep from gaping at the sight, Mai immediately found a fire lily on the floor to position her eyes before beginning.

"Sorry, your officers were bitches about coming up here, so I did".

"OHHHH, AZU-LA!" Bellowed Ty Lee as she tightened around the princess's cock, finally releasing a splash of heat on her knot before collapsing on her shoulder into a sweet slumber.

Smirking at Mai's ever reddening face, the princess kissed the acrobat's forehead.

"Continue," she directed at the knife-wielder.

"Well, the avatar's bison was seen flying overhead".

The princess sat up, placing a cover over Ty Lee's naked form as she moved her off of her softened cock and shifted her slowly onto the throne to avoid awakening her. The acrobat murmured sweetly while Azula stood to wrap a bed-robe over her own form.

"Away from Ba Sing Se?" She asked, tying the robe across her waist.

Finally, able to make eye contact, the woman lifted her head and nodded.

 _Hmm._ Thought Azula bringing her finger to her chin. _I remember Uncle saying something about the king being oblivious about the war. Perhaps he turned them away. This would be our grand opportunity to take over the city. But how? We couldn't drill our way in. Though with the avatar gone, there must be a different way._

"We'll follow them. The avatar is first priority. Tell Qing to ready three mongoose lizards. This time there will be no mistakes," she stated confidently.

Mai gave a slight bow before turning to leave. Azula turned her attention back to her gifted contortionist, who had awakened from missing her warmth.

"Really, Azula? Now? I can barely walk," the girl objected.

Azula grinned.

"I know, but this is important, Ty Lee. Some servants will be here in a moment to help you soak in the wash basin".

Ty Lee pouted. "I wish you would join me, Princess. I don't want some servant touching my body".

Azula felt her body heat rise at the idea.

"Yes, you're right. Maybe that's not the best idea," she decided.

Ty Lee grinned cutely.

"I'll send Mai," the princess added to Ty Lee's disappointment.

#

Ty Lee gripped the reigns of her mongoose-lizard tightly. She found it increasingly difficult to balance when each bounce on uneven ground reminded her of Azula's cock splitting her in the control room. Willing her mind to concentrate despite her heat, she snapped the reigns, urging the stubborn animal on.

"What are you doing back there?" Yelled Mai, slightly ahead of her.

Azula had gone further ahead with smooth gallops atop her animal. They had all spotted the giant bison lowering towards a cave just beyond the city's walls. Mai and Ty Lee neared the princess who raised her hand without a word for them to stop several feet behind her. Hopping from her animal, she surveyed the grounds, looking for clumps or bunches or bundles of bison fur. The acrobat licked her lips in the alpha's direction as memories of their intense couplings filled her head. Despite Mai's presence, she wanted the princess's attention on only her and her cock filling her with everything she had.

Ty Lee knew the princess was holding back. She could feel the tension as they fucked. Yet, the contortionist was confident in her abilities in and out of the circus. This confidence made her determined to bring the primitive nature that she knew was there in the alpha. Years of being Ozai's prized prodigy had made the girl so stiff. She would give anything to be the one who could relax her. Before their recent encounter, the princess had shown little interest in her or her feelings. The princess respected her combat skills and Mai's intellect, but that was as far as it went between the three friends nowadays.

Without a mating mark, Azula was not hers to claim. The acrobat had made up her mind to change this, however. Azula would be begging for her by the end of her heat. No other omega deserved to lay claim to this perfect being more than she.

Ty Lee had always known she was one of the most beautiful women in the Fire Nation. Alphas, betas and even some omegas of all genders floundered at her presence. Yet, the title of being Azula's chosen omega was more desirable than anything she had ever dreamed of.

The princess was beautiful beyond comparison thanks to her mother and more powerful than anyone she had ever known due to Ozai's rearing of his daughter in his image. An alpha this powerful would not be alone forever. This, in essence, confirmed that Azula should be hers and only hers. The perfect alpha should mate with the perfect omega.

Grunting and shaking her head angrily, Azula belted orders. "You two stay here and be on the look-out. I need to pick up the bison's scent".

An overwhelming sense of worry suddenly engulfed the omega.

"Is it wise for you to go alone? I mean, I'll go with-".

"No!" Azula interjected quickly. Sniffing, she turned away, "I need to concentrate," she added in a softer tone.

When the princess was out of sight, Mai snickered to herself. Ty Lee adjusted her uncomfortable position atop the beast, which only made the girl laugh aloud.

"What, Mai?" She asked.

Unable to contain herself, Mai held up a hand.

"Mai!" She screamed.

"Ok, ok, ok. Sorry. You just look pathetic. Are your insides ok?" With that, Mai snorted.

With her hands on her hips, Ty Lee was about to respond when Azula raced full speed towards them, fingers ready to strike down any target that moved. Both girls went stoic until she relaxed, releasing a deep breath.

"I-Is it the avatar?" Asked Ty Lee nervously.

Azula shook her head, not making eye contact. With furrowed eyebrows she explained, "I heard you scream. I thought something had happened".

Ty Lee nearly melted off her mongoose-lizard. _She came back for me._ The thought warmed her heart. Azula sniffed twice more, shaking her head vigorously.

"We'll need to set up camp here. The bison is alone. I'm assuming the avatar's not far behind. Mai, let the dead weight procession know we're this way".

The knife-wielder yawned. "Sure, have fun," she taunted with a snap of the reigns.

Watching to make sure Mai was gone, Ty Lee turned her full attention to the princess, who was tying up her mongoose-lizard. With the speed of a mole-rat, Ty Lee approached the princess.

"Now that it's just us in this forest. What do you have in mind, Cutie?" She said, hungrily reaching for Azula's aroused cock, hidden within her trousers.

The princess smacked her hand away. "No," she grunted. "The avatar could be around the corner. I really don't want to be caught literally with my pants down. That's more of a Zu Zu thing".

Ty Lee giggled, then sighed with a pouting face.

"Besides we're in the open. Animals are everywhere. Do you really want to do this out in the wild?"

Ty Lee dropped to her knees in response. The princess raised an eyebrow, yet did not stop her advancing partner, this time.

"Nothing is as wild as I am right now," said Ty Lee seductively. "Besides you owe me. It's been hours".

When Azula did not respond, she took that as an affirmation to continue. Emboldened, Ty Lee unlaced the woman's uniform trousers in a rushed manner, hoping the princess would not change her mind. Azula let out a deep sigh as her hardened cock was released into the open air.

"Feel better, Princess?" Asked Ty Lee.

Azula grunted, her knees nearly buckling from Ty Lee's lips absorbing her cock like her last meal. Leaning against the mongoose-lizard for support, the princess grasped the girl's head in approval.

"You have no…shame, huh?" She groaned, careful to keep her senses heightened in case, they had sudden company.

Yet, the acrobat had other ideas in mind. She was determined to be completely filled before the end of her heat. With a sloppy pop, the acrobat released the firebender's swollen cock and mounted the mongoose lizard, opening her legs wide for the girl's viewing pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Azula hissed at the sudden loss of her lips.

"Come," beckoned Ty Lee with an index finger. "Let's go for a ride".

Unable to resist, the alpha climbed onto the animal, at this Ty Lee released the beast from its tree post. On instinct, Azula reached for the reigns to establish control of the animal, yet the acrobat shoved her hard on her back, adjusting her weight on top.

"Ty! This is madness!"

Despite the princess's cries, Ty Lee settled above her as the lizard trotted about, leaning in to whisper, "Are you scared, Princess? Am I too much for you?"

Azula's eyes widened, then narrowed in determination as a smirk crossed her lips. Just as Ty Lee planned, she let go of her inhibitions, gripping the girl's hips, thrusting hard up inside her. In high shrills, Ty Lee rocked with her as the mongoose-lizard trotted towards Agni knows where. The adrenaline from the daring ride as well as the thrill of the alpha she desperately needed pounding into her folds nearly sent the acrobat over the edge. Bringing Azula's face up to her breast, she yelled out the firebender's name as she nipped at her neck.

 _Agni, let her mark me. I want you badly, Azula._

The rush of the idea had the acrobat floating towards the heavens as she screamed towards the darkening sky.

"Knot me now, Princess!" She begged, hoping to spur the mating bite through the tie.

Azula groaned against her breast, continuing to pound into the girl with everything she had. To speed up the process, Ty Lee shifted her legs around Azula's neck forcing her to rise with her upon her knees.

"Mmmm," groaned the contortionist, completely taken in her heat.

She felt Azula's knot nudge inside, causing the firebender's arms to shake on the sides of her head. Rolling her hips to hurry the nearing orgasm, the acrobat clenched down tightly.

"Uh…you're going to make me lose it," Azula grumbled.

"Yes…yes…let go," urged Ty Lee, bringing her face down for a hungry kiss. "It's natural, don't fight it".

She clutched Azula's hair, hissing as the bliss shook within her. Only moments later, Azula unleashed a powerful splash inside of her, causing both women to nearly fall off the animal carrying them. Despite the knee-buckling orgasm, Azula managed to grab the reigns of the animal to stop it.

"More," groaned Ty Lee.

Panting, Azula eased herself out of the acrobat when her knot had softened enough.

"More!" yelled Ty Lee, to which the princess gave her a sour look.

"We have to get back to Mai and the others. I want to be," she hesitated as she struggled to control her breathing. "I want to be ready to capture the bison first thing in the morning. Maybe he can lead us to the avatar".

Ty Lee groaned in disappointment.

"What's gotten into you, lately?" Asked the firebender, wiping the sweat from her own forehead.

She had positioned herself upright on the animal and snapped the reigns despite leaving her trousers at the camp. It was definitely an awkward sight to see her, hair disheveled and half-dressed. Ty Lee knew she would burn the world to ashes if Mai or any of the procession's members saw her in this state. With a light chuckle, she wrapped her arms around the girl's body and leaned against her back, inhaling all of the pheromones from their release.

"You, Silly," she answered, sweetly. "You make my aura sparkle. I want to try everything with you".

"Whore," Azula grumbled with a fake cough.

With wide eyes, Ty Lee shoved her back, playfully.

"I'll show you a whore," she said, seduction oozing from her pores as a thought occurred.

"I'm joking. It's just your heat. You're quite smitten with me at the moment," she pointed out. "You can't help it. You need an alpha during this time and I'm happy to oblige, but we still have a mission, remember?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Maybe, and you aren't? Whatever that word you said, s-smuh-smitten, I mean?"

Instead of awaiting an answer., the girl showed off her flexibility, amazing Azula as she contorted her body around while they rode. With her legs straddling the neck of the mongoose-lizard, she raised up watching Azula lick her lips at her upturned rear. Facing the princess, she opened her mouth wide to receive her cock in her mouth. With one full intake, she maneuvered it as far as she could down her throat, watching with pleasure as the move seemed to drive Azula mad. Bringing her lips to the tip, she released and stared into the woman's eyes as she spoke with as much eroticism as she could manage.

"Take my mouth, Princess. You know you want to".

 **This was the toughest scene yet. I am still pretty new at omegaverse fiction, so I tried my best to capture the theme of this post as best as I could. It was definitely fun to write. Figured if anyone could pull off seduction, Ty Lee would be the most capable of all ATLA or LOK characters besides Asami of course, she would probably have a slight edge. Anyhow, let me know what you think. Thank-you Pen for the reviews, hope this one tickles your fancy too.**

 **As a side note, I have had a good bit of time on my hands this week so I am attempting to update each story as I won't get this much time for a while. As always, enjoy!**

 **~QueenTy~**


	3. Kittens

**Wednesday-Kittens**

Azula gestured for her companions to move closer. Just beyond them, the avatar's bison was beginning to stir.

"On my signal," she ordered as she readied her animal.

"Mmm, something smells good," commented Ty Lee.

 _Idiot._ Thought Azula as she raised five fingers.

The scent had passed her nose as well, though she chose to ignore it for the sake of her mission. Despite the effort her clit threatened to shift. Someone was in extreme heat. She ignored her body's lust, beginning to lower her fingers one-by-one. At the final fingers, the three girls snapped their reigns in pursuit of the bison and whoever else was accompanying him.

At the sight of her flames igniting the forest, a band of heavily clad women in Avatar Kyoshi styled makeup and clothing raised their fans to protect the hideous beast.

"My my you're easy to find. It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet," Azula taunted, holding in her laughter at the sight.

Bringing her mongoose-lizard to a halt, she paused before adding, "Who are you? The avatar's _fan girls_?"

To her left, Ty Lee, forever the idiot, finally caught the joke after several moments.

"Oh! I get it! Good one, Azula!"

The girl's heat was still in full blossom, yet the princess was becoming increasingly irritated with her. Sure, she was a goddess during their escapades and her loyalty was unyielding, but a mate she was definitely not. Azula had deduced this quickly. She and the girl were definitely not compatible. The princess took a deep breath, as another whiff of a different heat filled her nostrils, her eyes finally fell on the front-runner of the clan in front of them. Despite the makeup, Azula's lip curled upward at the sight of the obvious beauty underneath.

 _Mmmmm...how delicious._ She thought. _Why waste my seed on Ty Lee? Obviously, there are others for the taking._

The girl scowled at her from behind her shield.

"If you're looking for the avatar, you're out of luck!" She shot back.

Mai grumbled, impatiently, at her right. "I knew this was a waste of time".

 _Hmmm, the avatar left his bison all alone? Odd. This could be useful._ She thought, strategically.

"No, avatar, huh, well that's ok," she said with a shrug. "Any friend of the avatar's is an enemy of mine!"

Without hesitation, she lashed out at them. Her elite team immediately vaulted from their animals and spread out to assist her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ty Lee's awkward fighting, though she was able to easily succumb her foe as usual.

 _Maybe I rutted her a bit too hard this morning._ She thought.

The acrobat had convinced her to sneak off under the cloak of night, behind several shrubs near their camp for a morning pounding. Azula had to admit, she did get a bit carried away by the acrobat's upturned rear, just begging to be filled with her cock. The tryst had been fast and thrilling, giving the firebender an overwhelming urge to claim the intoxicating woman under her as she released deep within her folds. Ty Lee was somewhat animalistic nearly chewing her arm to bits in an effort to keep from screaming while she was taken with each stroke.

"You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous!" Yelled her companion, aiming for one of the girls' head with her knives.

"You're not prettier than we are!" Her other companion added, succumbing other warriors with her skillful, if a bit awkward, dance.

Azula suddenly remembered the pretty leader of the group. Looking about, she spotted the girl standing by a fallen tree with the beast.

 _Not getting away that easily._ She grimaced, aiming a precised flame at them.

The leader deflected the blow, causing a nearby tree to ignite in flames. Azula relished in the sight of the frightened beast.

"Afraid of fire, I see. That's good. You should be".

In an attempt to strike her, the girl lunged with her sword at which the nimble firebender used a classic move Ty Lee had shown her when they were little to knock the sword from her hands. Gasping under her, the omega's lust-filled eyes flickered at the sight of alpha's slight erection, giving her pause.

 _Yum, you're going to look perfect on my cock later._

As a fantasy of the girl's hot folds clenching her formed in her mind, Azula hesitated before going for the kill. Her peripheral vision suddenly caught the sight of one of the warriors punching her omega hard in the face. _She's not my omega._ She quickly amended before turning her attention to the bitch in time to avoid her incoming fans. The move cost her as the leader waved the bison off. Tossing the warrior to the ground, she aimed a charged bolt for her face.

"Azula! I'm ok! He's getting away!" Yelled the acrobat.

It was just like her to sympathize with an enemy. Lucky for her, she did not have the time to waste killing the girl, whirling around, the Crowned Princess stood toe-to-toe with the Kyoshi Warrior Leader.

 _Mmm she smells nice._

The girl revealed two fans for battle.

Scanning her up and down, Azula smirked.

"Don't you know fans just make flames stronger?" she purred as she went in for the taking.

#

Watching the soldiers drag the last of the female warriors to their steam-powered tank-train, Ty Lee adjusted the Kyoshi Warrior garments, she was trying on. Turning to a disgruntled Mai, she commented. "These are actually kinda comfy".

"Most clothes I've seen you wear in the past two days," Mai shot back.

Ty Lee chuckled, with a coy look.

"What?" Mai questioned.

Ty Lee grabbed the hem of her dress and flashed the knife-wielder for a half-second before smoothing it back. She could have died from the look on the girl's face.

"Agni's Hell! Ty Lee!" Yelled Mai, not the least bit amused.

Clutching her sides, Ty Lee snorted with laughter.

"Where are your undergarments?" Asked the girl in disgust.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ty Lee placed her finger against her lips. "Hush, Mai, someone will hear. Now, listen, it's a surprise for Azula. You should try it with your mate sometime".

Mai let out a sigh.

"Ty, Azula's not your mate," she said, plainly.

The girl frowned. "Not yet. By the end of my heat-".

Mai shook her head, interrupting with, "No, Ty, believe me, Azula's not the type you want to mate with," she said with pure seriousness in her tone.

As she was about to respond, a ball of fur caught her eye.

 _Huh?_ She wondered, leaving Mai and the depressing conversation to pursue it as it disappeared in the forest.

Chasing after it, Ty Lee caught a view of its tail as it sped away. Finally, searching the clearing, the thing stopped. Ty Lee gasped. It was the cutest baby cat-owl.

 _Oh! What a cutie!_ Thought Ty Lee, hurrying to catch it.

The kitten-owl cooed in her arms.

"That's right, I'm friendly," she cooed back.

The little creature had yet to sprout its wings, Ty Lee considered that he was newly birthed. Her heart warmed as she stood to run back to Mai to show it off, when movement caught her eye. She looked up to see a couple of women going at it in the distance. Figuring it was two soldiers, she shrugged turning when a whiff of a familiar scent caught her nose. Spinning around, the acrobat took cautious steps towards the figures, clutching her new, furry friend tightly to her chest.

She froze as the blur of women changed to her a clear view of her alpha on her knees with her cock plunging in and out of the moaning Kyoshi warrior leader under her. The girl was obviously overtaken by her heat as she reared back against the alpha. Her forehead was against her arms and her eyes were closed, lost in the pleasure as Azula rutted the girl senseless. Despite the tinge of anger that filled the omega at the sight, Ty Lee felt intrigued as she watched. A part of her wished to join.

 _She's mine._ The girl thought, fighting back her jealousy.

The kitten-owl in her arms purred loudly at her tight grip, causing the girls to stop abruptly and turn in their direction.

"Shit!" She heard the warriors' leader gasp, scrambling away from Azula as if she had burned her.

Thankfully, the princess had softened, so it wasn't a painful, though sudden, departure.

"Shh!" purred Ty Lee, rubbing the kitten-owl's head, looking up to meet a pair of golden eyes in her direction.

Placing her palms to her forehead, the princess muttered something before standing and pulling up her pants, casually. Her hair was out of its usual topknot and her makeup slightly smudged. Ty Lee burned at the alpha's calm composure.

 _She used me!_ She admitted to herself.

"Meechee! Come here, Baby!" Yelled the exasperated leader, pushing her matted hair out of her face, holding out her arms in the direction of the kitten-owl.

 _She is pretty._ Concluded Ty Lee. _Very pretty actually. But not prettier than me!_

Despite the animal's squirming at hearing its name, Ty Lee continued to hold it, looking down to behold the kitten-owl with a new revelation.

 _It belongs to her._

Angered further that the woman seemed to want to take away everything she had thought was hers, Ty Lee tightened her grip on the animal, causing the cute creature to yelp in pain. With a worried look on her face, the warrior clasped her hands together, bringing them to her chest.

"P-please, don't hurt him. M-My friend, Sokka, gave him to me as a gift. He's special to me".

Those were not the right words for the acrobat to hear. Laying the animal on the ground, she wanted to kick it just to spite the pretty girl that had stolen her princess. As the kitten-owl hurried to meet its owner, a looming shadow covered its form. With a squeal, it was picked up by the neck by sharp fingers.

"Azula!" Called Ty Lee wincing as the poor kitten-owl squirmed, trying to claw at the woman.

"Stop it!" Screamed the warrior's leader holding her hands to her face.

Turning to face her, the woman squeezed tighter, a smirk crossing her face. "Tell me more about this Sokka. What is he to you?"

Ty Lee could not bear to watch any more, taking off with tears streaming down her face. She practically sprinted to her room, slamming the door and locking it. Azula was known to not be an animal lover, but to actually harm that poor kitten-owl. It made the acrobat's stomach churn to think that she would ever want to mate with someone that cruel. Though her heat was intensifying by the hour, she confirmed that she would do her best to ride it out as best she could with her hand until she could find another suitable partner.

 _She's so mean!_ Thought the acrobat, wiping her face. _If she would do that to something so innocent, what would she do to a...child._

Ty Lee nearly vomited in her mouth as she thought of Mai's words from the first time she and Azula laid together.

 _Do you have any kajihana to take in case she knots you?_

The sick feeling in her stomach increased. What if she...

 _No._ Thought Ty Lee shaking her head. _No, I couldn't be. We only knotted a couple of times. There's no way._

Satisfied with her thoughts, the acrobat hurried under the covers trying to think pleasant thoughts as she rode the wave of heat that shook her.

#

"I can't believe I-I did that! With her, of all people," the Kyoshi Warrior Leader was saying as she paced her cell.

Due to her position, Azula made sure to house her separately from her group for security purposes.

 _That evil bitch! Oh Meechee, I'm sorry._

She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of her pet. The princess had promised sure death if she did not tell her about Sokka, yet Suki had stood her ground. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Spirits! How will I tell Sokka?" She gasped to herself.

"Your boyfriend I presume".

Jerking her head in the direction of the voice, the woman was stoic as the Crowned Princess appeared from the shadow, fully dressed, topknot and makeup aligned. Suki glared at her angrily.

"Where's Meechee?"

"You're in no position to ask questions. Who is this Sokka? Your beta? He's definitely not an alpha, if I have the right guy in mind".

Suki scoffed. "Maybe. Either way, he's going to come for me and-and".

"And you'll tell him how my cock tastes like sugar cakes, correct?" Said Azula, cutting her off with a sly smile.

The girl gave her a disgusted look, turning away in shame. Azula exhaled loudly behind her. Kneeling in front of her, she turned her chin back towards her and tilted her head back.

"Stop it," groaned the woman.

Making a pouting face, Azula yanked the girl back to face her.

"Listen, Cunt, you should be proud to have been split open by an alpha like me". She growled. "Now, you're going to tell who this Sokka is before I send you to meet your rat in his hole".

The girl sniffed.

"What about your girlfriend?" Suki piped, hoping to change the subject.

She had seen the look on the pretty omega's face at the sight of them. There was definitely something going on between her and the princess. Azula clicked her teeth.

"Wrong answer. One more time. Is this Sokka the water tribe boy that's up the avatar's butt?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she asked, making Suki gulp and finally nod under her intense stare.

"Good, that's all I need to know". Rising, Azula added. "Where I'm sending you, he'll never find you. I'd like to see you ride out your heat there".

With wide eyes, the girl gasped. "S-so, you're not going to sleep with me again?"

Azula would have bet her father's empire that she caught a hint of begging in the question. Smirking to herself she asked, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Suki said nothing. In actuality, Azula did not have a claim to the omega, but Ty Lee's hurt had stirred her and she did not have the urge to mate with anyone else at the moment.

"No, I have business to take care of. Sorry for your loss". Heading for the door, she added, "Besides, you're not creative enough".

#

Her room was empty upon arrival, yet Ty Lee's scent seemed to be everywhere. Her clit began to shift as soon as she entered.

"Spirits! How will I sleep?" She grumbled, tugging at the discomfort in her trousers.

"Figured your new friend would handle that".

Azula spun around to stand face to face with the slightly taller woman. The girl's eyes shot daggers at her. Dusting off her tunic, the princess regained her normal posture, though the omega's heat set a fire to her loins.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," she purred, regally as she reached for the omega.

Shaking her head, the omega pulled away. "No, Azula! You don't care about this!" Her tone shocked the firebender, yet she continued, "You never cared. I was a toy to you. I thought you felt something for me".

Feeling rejected, the princess clenched her teeth. "Well, you should have known better. I never claimed you. It's just your heat".

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Countered the omega.

Turning on her heels, she began to walk away.

"Ty, wait!" Called the princess, hurrying after her.

"Princess".

"What?" Spewed the firebender, jerking around, eyes wild to see War Minister Qing.

"Ahem, well, the earth king has accepted your request as Kyoshi Warriors".

Azula pinched her bridge of her nose. She knew she needed to act fast on this opportunity. She would have to deal with Ty Lee later. She still had a mission and Father would not accept failure.

"Fine, where are the disguises?"

#

Ty Lee quickly locked the door to her room. With her back on it, she half expected for Azula to come, fists blazing. When several moments passed and she hadn't, the acrobat sighed with relief.

 _She doesn't care about anything or anyone. Mai was right, how could I fall for the most heartless person on the planet?_

A low purring sound caught her ear. Looking ahead, she noticed the covers moving. Her heart jumped to her throat. _No, it can't be._

The small mound moved until a paw peeked from the covers, followed by a pair of cute eyes.

"Meechee!" Squealed Ty Lee, hurrying to hug him.

Attached to the animal was a small scroll with the princess's handwriting. Opening the scroll, Ty Lee's eyes watered at the beautiful calligraphy that read simply, _'Anything for my omega. I am so sorry. Yours Truly, Azula'._

"Oh, Meechee! She is mine!" She squealed.

The kitten-owl purred sadly, making Ty Lee pause. _And you belong to that girl._ With a sigh, she set the scroll down and picked up Meechee. Looking about her to make sure that she was not spotted, the acrobat hurried towards the cell ward of the tank-train.

#

Suki stood ready for battle at the sound of her cell door opening. However, instead of the princess, her pretty omega presented herself with Meechee in tow. She set him down easily and the kitten-owl hurried towards her.

"Meechee!" Screeched the Kyoshi Warrior leader.

Snuggling him to her chest, she felt a pair of eyes gazing at her. Slowly turning her head, her eyes met gray ones. Meechee purred pleasantly in her arms.

"He missed you. I figured I would give him back. I know it's lonely being in here".

Biting her lip, she placed the kitten-owl on her bed. "Thank-you. I guess I don't really deserve him anymore huh?"

Ty Lee did not respond.

"I'm really sorry for earlier," she added.

Ty Lee continued to stare at her.

"You don't have to look at me that way. I mean my heat came shortly after my boyfriend left, I guess I was willing to mount anyone". With a chuckle, she added. "Though, it wasn't that bad". Sensing that the acrobat was not amused, she coughed. "Ahem, sorry, my name is-".

"Stop," Ty Lee suddenly piped. "What makes you think we are suddenly friends now, Peasant?" She asked sternly.

Suki lowered her eyes to the floor of the cell. "Oh, I, uh, guess I thought you were different. You seemed nicer. I guess we are still enemies".

Ty Lee said nothing.

"Why did you give him back?" Asked Suki.

"He belongs to you," said the woman, plainly.

"Oh, like your princess belongs to you, right?" Asked Suki, dryly.

Ty Lee's ears perked at the question. _Well she really doesn't obviously if she would give herself away so willingly._ She thought. Yet, Suki had done the same despite the alpha being a shared enemy with her boyfriend.

Blaming her heat, the omega found herself in a heated liplock with the Kyoshi Warrior Leader. In a wave of heat, the girl returned the kiss with incredible passion. Need inflamed her as Suki told herself that afterwards, she would be completely faithful to Sokka, yet with the princess's rejection she was not sure when she would have another opportunity to feel the passion, even if it was with another omega. Ty Lee was definitely creative with their positions as she took the initiative immediately. Though the experience was pleasurable, both women agreed that neither would ever do it again.

"It's much better with an alpha," said Ty Lee, gasping as she added, "not that you were bad or anything".

Suki chuckled, rubbing Meechee's sleeping form. "I definitely agree and hopefully when all this is over no matter the outcome maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"

Instead of responding, Ty Lee gave a small smile, quickly leaving the cell. Though she felt somewhat bad about what had just happened, her passion had been ignited by the coupling instead of extinguished. Her body immediately craved the alpha's rigid cock. She felt drunk with passion as she staggered down the long corridor towards Azula's room.

#

"Ty, what in Agni's Hell are you doing?" Hissed Mai appearing from the shadows.

With a grasp of her wrist, the acrobat was dragged into the girl's room.

"Hi 'ya, Mai. I'm going to see, 'Zula," the acrobat slurred cheerfully, leaning on her friend's shoulder.

"Spirits, Ty, you reek with someone else's heat! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Ty Lee gave wide eyes, but was unable to process what Mai was saying, she felt the urge to strip to her nothing in her friend's room. She felt stifled and full of lust.

"Need...'Zula...cock...inside...now," she mumbled, feeling dizzy.

Mai grunted. She was truly tired of the omega and her heat. Practically dragging her towards a wash basin, she called for servants to fill the container before literally pushing Ty Lee in. Ty Lee created a splash, immediately gliding her hand over her breast under the water.

"Stop that, not here!" Hissed Mai, grabbing her arm and throwing it over the side of the wash basin.

"Mmm..." Moaned Ty Lee, her head tilting back as Mai hurriedly scrubbed the scent of the Kyoshi Warrior off of her.

The girl shook her head at the sight of her friend. Due to her family history, Ty Lee's heats were dangerous compared to most people. Without the aid of an alpha or specially made tea, the intensity could scar her or worse, kill her. Worrying for her friend, Mai quickly finished, lifting the girl from the basin and covering her with a bed-robe.

Azula was intensely writing a letter for her father at her desk in her huge room when the women stumbled in. Hanging over Mai's shoulder, Ty Lee slurred, "Hi, 'Zula. Mine. You".

Jumping up immediately, panicked, Azula hurried to them surprising Mai to no end. Ty Lee nearly flipped from her friend's shoulders, wrapping her legs around the alpha, kissing her neck passionately.

"Bye Mai!" She called out.

"Where has she-" The firebender flinched, surpressing a moan as the acrobat eased her hand down her pants. "Been?" She managed to finish.

The woman huffed. "Ugh, just fuck and get it over with. She needs you," with that Mai waved them away, slamming the door as she left.

Turning her attention back to the acrobat, she led her to her large bed and set her gently down.

"Ty, we should talk," she started.

Ty Lee immediately flipped onto her stomach, snatching off her bed-robe, and raised her rear. "Now!" She commanded.

Azula shrugged. As she positioned herself behind the girl, hardened fully with an enlarged knot, Ty Lee clenched hard as she entered bringing a hiss to her lips at the heat and wetness surrounding her. Leaning back, the acrobat overpowered her easily into a half-seated position, forcing her knot inside.

"Spirits!" Growled Azula as she clutched her hips.

The girl rocked against her with the force of a thousand suns. Azula could not stop the moans from slipping from her. She was about to lose control which she refused to do until the girl released first.

"Wait, Ty, too fast! Slow d-Ahh! Fuck...Ty!".

The girl clenched impossibly harder, silencing her immediately. Azula could not stop herself from releasing into the girl. Cursing herself as she filled the girl, Ty Lee leaned against her shoulder, eyes sparkling.

"Admit it, Azula". She purred, clenching again to prove her point. "You'll never have an omega better than me".

Azula shook the stars from head as her knot softened. Ty Lee immediately hopped off.

"You need me!" Argued the firebender.

Ty Lee grinned, coyly. "I have an idea. Meechee actually made me think of it".

"Oh?" Asked Azula watching intently as Ty Lee spread her legs wide for her viewing pleasure.

"If you want back in, let's see you put that silver tongue to work".

 **Ha! You guys are going to kill me! I had too much fun writing this. The battle with the Kyoshi Warriors was perfect for this prompt! Sorry if Suki seemed kind of loose. Remember this is omegaverse, it's a tough world the poor girl with her boyfriend gone. Was Sokka even her boyfriend at this point? I don't remember. Either way, love it? Let me know. Hate it? Let me know. Enjoy!**


	4. Mountains

**Thursday-Mountains**

"Today, you restored your own honor," Azula The Crowned Princess was telling her brother as they emerged from the catacombs.

"Azula!" screamed Ty Lee as she hopped on the throne with her lover, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mmm, this throne is comfy, maybe we can, you know, test it out?" She teased.

From where he stood, the alpha in Zuko felt the pull of Ty Lee's chi the instant she passed. Coughing into his elbow, he turned his attention to Mai.

"Prince Zuko," said the noblewoman, respectfully.

With a shy smile, the young prince bowed slightly. After the formalities, the woman seemed to glide into a warm embrace. With an arm around his waist, Mai led him towards the exit.

"Um," he started as they walked. "So when did _they_ happen?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Since we were kids. I'm so glad you're back. I was growing tired of their terribly bleak company".

Zuko planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. Looking in their direction, Azula's eyes narrowed despite Ty Lee's soft kisses against her neck.

"When did that start?" She asked the acrobat.

"Huh?" Ty Lee piped. "Oh, Zuko and Mai? Oh come on Azula, since we were kids, remember? Mai is still totally into him. Isn't this great? We'll all have mates now!" She said gleefully.

Azula frowned at the statement. Although Ty Lee's intense chi was begging for her, she overcame it using sheer force of will. Grabbing the omega by her forearms, Azula shook her forcefully in attempt to break the enchantment. With a look of confusion, Ty Lee winced.

"Ow, Azula, you're hurting me! You don't have to be so rough, I'm all yours".

With a guttural groan, Azula snapped at her with her teeth as she angled for another kiss.

"That's just it, Ty! You are not mine. You never will be".

As Azula said the words, the omega's face crumbled, which stirred the firebender, forcing her to look away. Lightly touching her shoulder, Ty Lee asked, "Do you mean that Azula? But I thought…Well, what about this?"

Taking a note from her breast band, she gave it to the princess. Azula snatched it, still not meeting the girl's eyes. After briefly re-reading the words 'My Omega', she burned it with a slow flame between her fingers to Ty Lee's dismay.

"B-But my heat! It's not over," Ty Lee objected. "What am I going to do?"

Scoffing, Azula shrugged passively. "Well, I'll help with that, of course, but it will not go further from there, Ty Lee. It can't".

Following the girl to the crystal catacombs at the base of the mountain that the palace sat upon, Ty Lee felt sick.

No, Azula," she said boldly.

"What?" Asked the princess angrily.

Balling her fingers into fists, the omega held her ground. "My heat was a gift to you. I-I could have said no".

Azula pressed dangerously close to the omega. Instinctively, she took a step back until her back connected with a tall, green crystal. With a sinister smirk, the firebender pressed herself to the omega's front, making sure she felt the bulge that had formed between her legs.

"You can't resist me during this time, Ty Lee". She purred with a slow roll of her hips that sent a wave of fluid down Ty Lee's inner thighs. "Admit it, you won't find another alpha like me".

The acrobat bit her lip as the princess eased her hand up the Kyoshi warrior dress.

"Mmm," groaned the princess as she teased the omega's outer folds. "Did you purposefully leave your undergarments?" She asked.

Placing a hand on the alpha's chest, Ty Lee struggled to regain some form of control as she battled the princess's intoxicating chi. Yet, all effort failed as Azula's chi overwhelmed her body. Taking the princess's head in her palms, she pulled their faces together in a rough lip lock. To her surprise, Azula groaned with the passion of longing. Feeling encouraged, she wrapped her arms around the alpha, deepening their kiss. Despite their many couplings, Ty Lee always felt that the princess was holding back. Ty Lee wasn't sure if it was the victory against the avatar or this moment, yet she knew the moment felt right.

It was just the two of them deep within the heart of the mountain, yet this dark catacomb seemed loud and joyous, as if they were onstage. The crystals seemed to brighten as Ty Lee melted in Azula's arms and their tongues continued to dance. Nearly ripping the Dai Li uniform that the conqueror was wearing, Ty Lee loosened the buttons of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Azula immediately grabbed her leg, bringing her knee to her hip and made gentle passes with her surging cock against drenching warmth.

"Tell me you love this," the princess panted as she moved to the omega's neck. "You love my cock inside of you".

Unable to restrain herself, Ty Lee blurted aloud, "I love you, Azula".

As if time had stopped, the princess froze against her neck. Releasing her leg, she stepped several feet away from the omega with an expression that was unreadable. Realizing the reason, Ty Lee quickly attempted to amend her words, "I-I didn't mean that, Azula!" She yelped, helpless reaching for the woman.

The princess hurried to gather her clothing, despite the tears that had formed in the omega's eyes, putting them on with great speed. Feeling as though her heart would crush, Ty Lee grabbed the princess's arm, but was shoved away.

"No wait! Azula please. I didn't mean to say that! I don't love you!" She screamed at the alpha's back as she left her alone deep within the mountain.

#

Zuko accepted another gentle peck on the lips as he and Mai stood outside of the Earth Kingdom palace. Giving her a smug smile, they watched as the walls of Ba Sing Se were brought down by Fire Nation soldiers. He had done it. Like Azula had said, he had restored his own honor. Taking a deep breath, the alpha wrapped his arm around a pillar, clutching it until his knuckles turned pale.

 _So, why do I feel so…bad?_ He asked himself. _Uncle looked so…disappointed in me._

Looking at his shoes, his mind whirled until it started from the beginning of the day. Uncle's tea shop, the invitation from his sister, the talk with the waterbender.

 _Water with special properties._ He thought about the conversation with the girl. _I can use it to heal your scar._

With slow movement, he brought his fingers to his face.

 _It is me. It's who I am. A shame to my father._

"Three years seems to have done you well, Brother".

Cutting his eyes towards the voice, Zuko felt his guilt rise.

"Yes, seems like so much has changed".

Azula, his sister seemed…different. Of course it had been three years and the hereditary alpha in her was prominent in her potent, dominating chi. Zuko clutched the pillar impossibly tighter as his sister stood next to him.

His sister shot a look at Mai, who calmly whisked away in the direction of the fallen wall. In that instant, Zuko understood. His sister had shown how quickly she could take everything he wanted away. He had would always see Azula as his baby sister, yet her chi was overwhelming as she turned an eye back towards him, compelling him to yield to her. He had felt this feeling before when his father ascended the throne after their grandfather's death. Then again during their Agni Khai. He feared his father, respected him for the dominant alpha he is. Yet, he did not fear his sister or did he? She had forced him to betray his uncle, and the waterbender. How had she conquered him once again? Had her chi been empowered somehow?

"You picked an interesting mate". He commented.

In response, Azula growled at him. "Do you see a mark, Zuzu?" She asked, pointing to her clear neck. "She is NOT my mate".

Her flaring chi was intense. Blinking, Zuko nodded.

"Sorry, I just thought. Well, she's in heat and your scent is all over her".

"You thought wrong. Besides, shouldn't you concern yourself with your own omega? Obviously she's ready for you".

The comment brought a smirk to his lips. Mai was definitely due soon. Her chi had heightened significantly, beckoning for him. He would need to claim her soon. Yet, everything did not seem to make sense. He felt torn somehow.

"You are obviously struggling with something, Brother," commented Azula, regarding him with a side-long stare down.

"May I ask what it is?"

Zuko shrugged. His sister regarded him as if he were the younger sibling. The alpha had a difficult time grasping the fact that she was more dominant than he.

"Ty Lee," he uttered louder than he should have.

His sister flashed her teeth, retracting from his side, in one flicker, her palm was raised with a ball of blue flame.

"Excuse me?" She growled, causing Zuko to immediately ready himself for battle. "You don't want to test my generosity, Brother!" She added.

"You said yourself, she's not your mate!" Zuko shot back. "So she's up for the taking!"

As his sister growled more, Zuko dropped his stance and took careful steps towards her. To be honest, he had called the acrobat's name not in longing, but in surprise that his sister had fallen for their mutual, childhood friend.

"I think you need to talk about it," he stated, gently. "I'm here for you, Azula".

Extinguishing her flame, she marched past him.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" He asked, stifling a chuckle.

Without looking back, Azula announced. "A fool loves. Real alphas act on instinct".

#

It took an incredible amount of self-control to stop herself from running towards the ship and locking herself in her chambers. Instead, she returned to the catacombs underneath the palace's mountain, her trousers immediately tightened from her shifting clit due to the scent left by Ty Lee's heat.

 _How does she do that?_ She wondered as she released the hardening endowment as she slid off the trousers.

Ty Lee's chi was overwhelming. Removing her shirt and breast garment, she attempted to distract the aching urge for the girl's slippery, warm folds by preparing her letter for her father in her head while practicing katas. She always thought of her best speeches in the nude so the act was not much different though she was alone in the catacombs where anyone could walk in her, Not letting the idea get to her, she thought of the best way to announce the Fire Nation's victory over Ba Sing Se, hoping her erection would soon falter.

 _We have done it!_ She thought.

 _Azula!_

Her cock stiffened harder at the sudden memory of the acrobat's succulent taste against her tongue. Grabbing it as a warm wetness hit her inner thigh, a moan escaped her lips. The princess immediately moved her hand back to a fighting stance.

 _Dear, Father._ She thought bringing up her knee in a swift kick.

This time an uncomfortably close sound interrupted her thoughts. Grunting in frustration, Azula threw on her somewhat over-sized shirt, yet with her erection still in full force, she decided against bringing harm to endowment by squeezing it in her trousers. Immediately, the scent caught her nose as Ty Lee emerged from the shadows, head looking down at her own feet. As a result of their terrible session earlier, Azula had hoped she had gotten the point and left for the ship, yet there she was, forever loyal.

"You should have left," said Azula with a pinch of attitude in her voice.

"I-I don't love you, Azula. I don't want to be your mate," with a sniff Ty Lee added. "You are too perfect".

"Ty," the princess gasped at the sight of her puffy eyes and red nose.

She was unsure if it was the girl's blistering heat causing her to lose her mind in a wave of emotions or if Ty Lee had suddenly become more beautiful, yet when her pretty, pink lips met the firebender, her body seemed to melt into her, forcing her to wrap her arms around the acrobat's torso to keep her from running away. Leading the omega towards a flat, stone surface, Azula climbed on top of her upturned hips as she was pulled by her beckoning chi.

"Agni," she gasped, as she was wrapped in a blissful warmth.

"Ahh!" Yelled the omega under her when Azula entered her from behind.

Ty Lee gripped the Dai Li dress in a tight fit with her teeth as she rocked her hips against the powerful alpha. With each thrust, Azula felt her control slipping. Her knot throbbed for entry into the omega. Azula felt sweat trickle down the side of her face as Ty Lee squeezed her muscles in an attempt to draw the firebender in. Keeping her knot from the girl, Azula gave harder, longer strokes, basking in the screams from her. Taking Ty Lee by the braid, Azula pulled in frustration, sending the girl over the edge with her swollen cock. Zuko's words played in her head.

 _She's up for the taking._

Though she knew Ty Lee had no interest in the weaker alpha, her sibling's comment had enraged her. Without a mark, Ty Lee could be taken by anyone, especially during her heat. The thought sparked jealousy in her. Gritting her teeth, she pounded her cock deeper within the omega.

 _She's mine._ Her mind told her as she slid her hand around the acrobat's rolling hips, feeling for the swollen pleasure point that drove the acrobat insane when her tongue pressed against it during their last tryst. Sure enough, Ty Lee trembled beneath her, glowing as brightly as the gorgeous green crystals that surrounded the depths of the mountain, spreading her legs wider. Detaching her teeth from her shirt, she reached behind her to grasp Azula's knees, sliding her hand up and off to grasp her rear, opening wider for Azula to take her deeper.

With a piercing scream, she begged in lovely, high-pitched agony. "Agni, it's yours! Please, it's all yours!"

The pressure was unbearable in Azula's knot as she pressed her lips to the omega's shoulder, wetting it with sloppy kisses. Feeling the omega shudder as her knot entered, giving her walls a beautiful stretch, Azula sped up her movements as she fell into an unplanned rut. Suddenly the acrobat's walls tightened around her.

"Spirits! Agni!" Moaned Azula at the enchanting warmth.

Pulling the girl with her, she fell gently on her back against the cold floor of the mountain, still tied to the omega.

"Oh, A-ZU-LAAA!" Ty Lee moaned rolling her back along Azula's harded nipples. Easing her arm around the alpha's head with slow grinds against her in perfect rhythm.

The alpha could have sworn she was floating as the omega clenched her once again when her climax took hold. Ty Lee screamed out at the force of the orgasm. Her face turned towards the princess's neck, hand caressing her face as Azula stroked as hard as the tie would allow. With a roll of her hips, Ty Lee's teeth nipped at her neck, horrifying the princess as she seemed to be settling for a mating bite.

A thousand thoughts rolled in Azula's mind. _Accept it! You want her and only her! She is yours for the taking._

Yet she had little time to dwell on her inner doubts as Ty Lee's chi pulled her and she felt her cock flutter its release, splashing within the omega. In complete ecstasy of the moment, Azula and Ty Lee sunk their teeth into the other's neck in tandem.

"Mmm!" Moaned Ty Lee as Azula's eyes rolled backwards in her head, overwhelmed and intoxicated by the bond.

Palming Ty Lee's creamy breasts, Azula growled as she held onto the omega's neck with her teeth. Neither girl attempted to let go.

 _She's mine._ Thought Azula. _My loyal omega. She belongs to me._

Ty Lee was the first to release, setting her hips in a seemingly panicked motion, grasping forward for Azula's knees, forcing the alpha to relinquish her teeth as well. Leaning forward with harsh gasps and pulls as she forced another orgasm from the dark-haired beauty, she had fallen madly in love with, Ty Lee's heart soared. She felt one with the universe and completely taken by love.

Azula held her hips in place, feeling bewitched by the omega as she moved on top of her. She cursed herself as the knot softened. The moment was more exhilarating than anything she had ever experienced before. With a chuckle after another orgasm, Ty Lee collapsed backwards against her chest.

"That was...amazing," she whispered as she nuzzled the fresh mating mark that she had created on her alpha's neck.

Azula stared wordlessly at the ceiling Though her knot had softened, she could still feel the omega clench her walls intermittently around her half-erect cock. Her eyes flickered to the mating mark clearly defined on Ty Lee's neck.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" Asked the groggy omega. When she did not answer, the girl added with a wave of sudden sadness in her voice. "I know it's just my heat. You did not want to claim me. I- It, felt so...right. I know you could have any omega".

Azula's chest tightened. Her mission was over. The avatar's gone and she was indeed free to help herself to anyone now. Kissing the fresh mark on Ty Lee's neck, she whispered in her ear.

"I choose you, Ty Lee. You're the perfect omega for me".


	5. Wishes

**Friday-Wishes**

"My mouth is NOT that big, is it, Azula?" Asked Ty Lee, adjusting the painting of the friends during their vacation along the wall space that was once occupied by the royal family.

"Sometimes, I wonder," grumbled the princess from where she sat on the stone steps of the mansion's entrance.

Ty Lee spun around. "What?" She questioned, though she had clearly heard the snide comment.

"Hmm?"

Ty Lee gave a light chuckle, running her fingers along the mating mark her alpha had given her in the romantic catacombs of Ba Sing Se's palace mountain. Though the mark had been unexpected, the bond had indeed changed her alpha in more ways than one. Though Azula would rather chew a brick before she would admit the obvious. Ty Lee could feel her emotions when they joined now. Her princess was troubled by unknown reasons, yet her torment would recede with each caress of their lips. The pains of her heart would dissipate and reveal the true love she felt for her omega.

 _She's finally mine._ Thought Ty Lee, staring at her beautiful princess with loving eyes.

Her heat had finally ended, yet she often longed for Azula at the most inopportune moment, such as now. Despite the muffled sounds of passion from Mai and Zuko in the master bedroom, Ty Lee wanted to ignite a spark with her alpha on the beach house's bare floor. With long strides, the acrobat skipped to her princess and settled atop the firebender's crossed legs. Instinctively, Azula gripped her hips. Wrapping her arms around her alpha's neck, she layed her head on the alpha's shoulder and stared at her own artwork, beautifully visible against Azula's pale neck.

For several moments they stayed in this position. Ty Lee felt her eyes grow heavy as she breathed in Azula's light, floral perfume. She was eventually lulled asleep by the sweet vibrations of Azula's breathing and soft caresses along her spine.

#

Ty Lee's chi was maddening despite her heat ending hours ago. Azula listened to soft snores from the sleeping acrobat against her shoulder. Since their mating, she had been unable to resist these moments with the omega.

 _What was wrong with me?_ She asked herself, removing a small eyelash that had detached and landed on the crook of Ty Lee's nose.

The light touch made her pretty face scrunch in such a cute way that Azula could not resist peeking her forehead. The acrobat looked so innocent as she slept, it made Azula's heart melt.

 _Maybe this vacation wasn't so bad afterall._ She thought.

Leaning her head against the pillar that supported her back, Azula replayed the entire day in her head. It had started on the overcrowded beach. Instead of sitting with her as she expected, Ty Lee was showered by several males, betas, of course, scrambling for her attention. Lucky for them, a volleyball game caught her attention and she used it to release some needed inner desire to burn the entire island to a vast wasteland. Afterwards, some meatheads, so called alphas named Chan and Rion Jon invited them to a house party. Curious about life as a peasant, Azula invited herself and Zuko to join and when questioned by the weaker alpha as to why she did not reveal their true identities, she immediately wrote it off as such.

 _"I guess I was intrigued," she had admitted. "I am so used to people worshipping us"._

 _"They should!" Piped her full mouth omega._

 _"Yes, I know and I love it," she quickly reminded the acrobat as a memory of the omega worshipping her length in the control room of the drill flooded her mind._

 _Quickly remembering her mentors, Lo and Li, in addition to the rest of their audience, she immediately added. "But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were"._

 _The comment seemed to work as Lo and Li babbled on about waves and sand, true people revealing some platypus bear mumbo jumbo, leading to Zuko and Mai disappearing to "freshen up". The twins also caught the hint that they were not invited to the party and readied for bed, leaving the alpha and her omega under the open porch._

 _When they were alone, Ty Lee was the first to break the silence. "Oh, Azula this island is amazing. I wish I could live like this forever!" She stated with a dramatic wave of her arms._

 _Smirking, Azula finished her cup of sake. "Well, there are a couple of alphas here. Maybe they can grant your wish," she said purposefully cold._

 _The girl's eyes widened._

 _"Wha-, wait is this about earlier?" She asked, narrowing her eyes accusingly._

 _Azula shrugged passively. "No clue what you are speaking of," she easily lied._

 _"Oh," said Ty Lee. "Well, ok, so do you want to get in the hot spring with me. Ya' know for a little fun, before the party?"_

 _As Ty Lee spoke, another idea occurred in the princess's mind._

 _"Hmm, I think I'll go alone. You may wash me, however"._

 _Ty Lee's disappointment registered immediately on her face._

 _"O-ok, then"._

 _Azula deliberately kept the acrobat waiting as she undressed in another room. By the time she reached the hot spring in only her towel, Ty Lee was obviously seething. The princess admired her acting skills as she slowly dropped the towel to reveal a half-erect endowment. She wanted to howl with laughter at Ty Lee's pouting face that instantly gaped with longing at the sight of her naked body._

 _"Spirits, Princess," she gasped. "I-I thought you would never get here"._

 _Azula deliberately sidestepped her attempt to take her cock in her palms and immediately sunk into the scathing water. She swallowed her laughter again at the sight of the omega's dumbfounded gaze._

 _"Ahem," she started. "Hurry, it is almost dusk, Dear"._

 _Ty Lee huffed angrily as she began lathering the princess's hair._

 _"Perhaps you could get your wish, Ty Lee. Tell me, what is it that you most desire again? Your wish, that is?"_

 _She heard Ty Lee gulp as she lathered her breast gently. A smirk eased slowly on Azula's face as the acrobat's hand trembled nearing her cock. She intentionally moaned as she was lathered between her legs, giving slow thrusts up with her hips when Ty Lee grasped her cock with the cloth._

 _"I am, I wish I was in there with you, Princess"._

 _The acrobat grumbled._

 _After agonizing moments of silence, Azula quickly stood, grabbing her towel to wrap around her body._

 _"Oh, well, too bad you told your wish"._

 _When Ty Lee gave her a confused look._

 _"Everyone knows you can't reveal your wishes or they won't come true. Now to the party!"_

 _The party, itself, was bland with lots of eating, standing and talking. Though, she had been approached by multiple beta and alpha males as well as females, Azula had felt trapped by her tongue. Normally, she would know how to address such peasants, but she was unsure of what to say in this situation. Luckily, many of the people who had gained the nerve to approach her readily scampered away at her dominating chi. Under any other circumstances, she would have been thrilled by this, yet now, it made her feel incredible lonely._

 _Finding a pillar to lean against, she watched intently at her omega's swarm of earlier suitors back her into a wall. Looks like the sweet flirting, the girl had indulged in on the beach had caught up with her._

 _"It doesn't matter who I met first 'cause I like you all!" The omega was yelling to the horny betas._

 _"But which one of us do you like?"_

 _Azula felt a strong urge to send a well charged bolt in their direction. Instead, she viewed the scene with steady eyes on her mate's interaction. Of course it was only for her protection._

 _"I don't know. I don't know!" The girl squealed._

 _In a series of quick jabs, the betas fell to the floor, drooling, while the omega somersaulted towards her with a bright smile that made the alpha's heart skip two beats. Quickly avoiding drooling, herself, Azula looked away._

 _"I'm glad you're here, those boys won't leave me alone!"_

And whose fault is that? _Thought Azula._

 _"I guess they all just like me too much!"_

Enough of this! _Thought the alpha._ Two, can play this game, Mate.

 _As a plan formed in her mind, Azula looked back to her omega with her arms crossed._

 _"Come on, Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant"._

 _The girl's smile quickly faded._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked, somewhat downtrodden._

 _Azula was on a roll now. Ignoring the girl's face, she added. "Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they really care who you are"._

 _Before she could continue, the omega's eyes welled into tears. Azula felt surprised that her plan had backfired. The comment was meant to reel Ty Lee in, not destroy her. Even Zu Zu could have read between the lines._

 _Azula, again, felt trapped by her tongue. Should she tell her the straightforward truth? The poor princess could not grasp the concept. Never before had she taken the risk of revealing her true hand, not even with Ozai. But the sobs of her omega pulled her chest, like a marionette._

 _Grasping the girl's wrists, she met the omega's tearful eyes. They don't care and why does it matter? I am your alpha I care about who you are because I know you best._

 _The words did not come. Azula understood that now was not the time to say them. She needed to think fast._

 _"Ok, ok, calm down," she pleaded._

Why does it hurt so much to see you this way? _She wondered as she continued. "Look, I didn't mean what I said. I guess I said it because I was…"_

 _She was not sure what to say._

 _"A little jealous"._

 _There, she finally said it. It couldn't have been more plain. Ty Lee's face brightened instantly, as if a flame had illuminated it._

 _"What!" She gasped. "You're jealous of me?"_

 _Azula could have slapped the girl if she was not so beautiful at that very moment._ No! You idiot, Spirits, I wish my mate would grow a brain!"

 _"But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!" Ty Lee added._

 _Though the comment was flattering as usual, the alpha hid her disappointment at her failed words by turning away._ Ok, Ty, let's play your game.

 _"Well, you're right about all those things, but for some reason when I meet boys, they act as though I am going to do something horrible to them"._

 _Ty Lee chuckled light. Azula cringed. At least her half-wit omega bought that outright lie._

 _"You probably would do something horrible to them"._

Them, not you. _She wanted to say._

 _"I am sure they're just intimidated by you"._

 _Before she could excuse herself from the conversation Ty Lee added. "Look, if you want a boy to like you just smile, a lot, and laugh everything he says even if it's not funny"._

Seriously! So you're not into them? You're just playing a dumb game?

 _"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid," she admitted before thinking, something she would never do before._

Hmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage and play her little game.

"Let's try it".

 _Ty Lee readily took on the male role with a disguised voice. The act entertained Azula so that she decided to take it a step further. Quickly spotting the man of the house, Chan, Azula took off in this direction, feeling the flare of her omega's chi as she stepped away._

#

Azula stroked Ty Lee's cheek as she remembered the acrobat's temper surge with anger when she returned from the balcony with Chan. Immediately, she grabbed the alpha's wrist and took her into the guest's bathroom. Due to her soreness after her heat, the omega used an alternative way to get the princess's attention. Before she could speak, her cock was locked in a tight space of heat that made her shiver. Though it was not needed, the acrobat quickly reminded her of just how amazing she was with a slow full intake into her throat. Luckily, the party was loud enough to muffle Azula's high-pitched gasps.

The thought of their session made the alpha's cock twitch even now in her father's old abandoned beach home. With the acrobat in such a sweet slumber, Azula chose not to wake her, instead planting a kiss on her loyal temple, she relaxed her own head against the pillar and closed her eyes. Thankfully, Zuko and Mai's coupling was much shorter than any of their session ever were. As she felt sleep take her, Azula spoke aloud her inner thoughts.

"I wish this could last forever. Though we both know it won't".

#

Unbeknownst to the princess, Ty Lee had awakened when an awkward feeling hit her stomach. Though, she did not open her eyes, willing the uncomfortable feeling away, she had heard the princess's wish. As a true believer of the universe, auras and wishes, she caught a glimpse of a falling star and made a wish of her own that she was determined to keep to heart this time.

 _Good thing you said yours aloud, Princess. I have a better one and I'll never, ever, tell it"._

 **I felt the need to add a note here. Many quotes from the beach as well as much of the plot line of the episode were embedded in this update so just wanted to say that I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. I just enjoy the world and exploring the characters as much as the next fan. I hope you enjoyed! Up next is the prompt Unplanned.**


	6. Unplanned

**Saturday-Unplanned**

Sweat poured from her face, drenching the cobblestone. Gasps increased in volume with each move of her hand over creamy, hot, tight skin. Her nipples hardened against the cool, autumn night air. Brown hair was splayed and matted. Yet none of that mattered at the moment as her toes curled from the rising sensation between her thighs, begging for release.

 _Come for me._

A squeal eased from her lips. Agni, she was close. Movements increased, thighs quaked uncontrollably with one, then two, and finally three fingers easing in and out of her wetness.

 _You love my cock inside of you._

"Yes," she hissed eyes tightly closed. "Agni, yes, Azula, give it all to me. Every drop of you…your perfection".

Eyes rolled backward, glimpsing the Fire Nation palace ahead, then small shrubbery to finally darkness as she neared the long awaited peak.

"Ba! Ba!"

 _Shit, no! Mmm…no!_

She was too close to stop now. Careful not to give away her hiding place amongst the palace's garden, Ty Lee slid another finger from her tongue to wet it, further down towards her breasts and finally to her swollen clit to speed up the process. Biting her lip hard to keep from screaming, she rubbed fast circles, breathing harshly through her nose.

 _There…could…be…consequences_. Azula's voice flooded her mind.

"BA! BA!"

 _Tell me about it._ Thought Ty Lee as frustration replaced the pleasure she was attempting to indulge in.

Stopping her movements, she sighed deeply at the loss of the erotic sensation.

 _Agni, Mai, I only needed a moment._ She thought, fuming.

Retrieving her uniform, she slipped it on in time before a disgruntled Mai appeared with hair chewing Izumi in one arm and a crying Zaheer in the other. Sniffing from the intense heat from the omega, she knelt before the Kyoshi Warrior. Zaheer reached with both of his hands towards his hot and bothered mother.

"Ba! Ba!" He yelled happily as Ty Lee pulled him gently from the Fire Lady.

"I was trying to feed Izumi, but looks like Nephew is impatient like his sire," stated Mai. Ty Lee looked down at her baby boy now patting her tender breast. Mai took a seat in front of the paint-less warrior as she presented her breast to him, at which he quickly took, making her wince as he latched on.

"I know, I'm still not used to it either," admitted the knife-wielder as she did the same for Izumi. The cousins closed their eyes in contentment while they fed. "The price for not taking the kajihana," she added, jokingly.

Ty Lee shrugged.

"At least Izumi's sire is resting nicely in bed," pointed out Ty Lee, running her lips over the baby's chubby cheek. "One day, I'll have to explain to my pup about his sire".

Mai gave her a sad look when they locked eyes. "Have you told her yet?" She asked.

Ty Lee shook her head. "No, I know, I should and I plan to, but I don't know how she will take it".

Mai frowned. "Ty, you can't hold out forever, Zuko's expecting you back on your duties tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure he and Suki won't believe another so called sick-day request".

Ty Lee giggled. She had yet to start back her guard post since giving birth last autumn. She had come up with an excuse called "sick days" that had unfortunately had caught on amongst the working class. There were limits to these days, but as the concept was still fairly new, and she had invented it, she had used it to her advantage.

"But m-my heat. Azula will sniff it out immediately and I may not resist this time. I am still her mate, ya know? It's been so long since she last fucked my-"

"Ty! Please! I dealt with your heat all throughout the war. Spare the details. I witnessed enough as it is".

Ty Lee gave a small smirk, pecking several kisses along her baby's full cheek.

"I just don't want her to reject what we created. He's so beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift from her".

Mai hated to break up Ty Lee's tender moment with her pup, but she was concerned. Ty Lee's heat had come suddenly and from her scent, the acrobat had to be in pain.

"Well, I knew you were having a rough time, so I made some tea for you to help with your heat. It should help with your scent too".

"Thanks, Fire Lady," said Ty Lee graciously.

Mai shrugged. "No problem, besides, with your alpha being unavailable, wouldn't want you bumping into any other alphas around the palace".

Ty Lee fake coughed. "Zuko…" She joked.

Mai gave her a knowing glance. "I still sleep rather peacefully with many shurikens, Dear Friend". The knife-wielder coolly snapped, eliciting a high pitched burst of laughter from her long-time friend.

"Oh, hush, Mai, no one wants Zuko's _royal_ knot anyway! I have the better sibling and you know it".

Mai rolled her eyes. "Royal knot beats _demented_ knot any day. Then again, why am I even trying to convince you? Crazy suits crazy. I have nothing to worry about," she concluded.

"Maybe you could let an old friend join…?" Ty Lee asked, half-jokingly.

Mai rubbed her chin. "Hmm…Zuko is getting kind of redundant…" Finally, she shook her head. "Nah, never stick a knot in crazy. And you, My Dear, are one step from the nuthouse yourself for mating with Azula".

Ty Lee shrugged, shaking her head. "Oh, well, I'll take the tea. Maybe I can focus on planning Zaheer's birthday party now".

Mai agreed, nodding. "It's really been a year, huh? I wonder if Azula remembers her birthday is coming? You know hers is this month also".

Ty Lee beamed, detaching Zaheer from her breast. After readjusting her garments, she lifted the sleepy pup over her shoulder to burp him.

"Of course! How could I forget? I was giving birth that day, remember?" She said dreamily.

"Oh yeah". Said Mai, suddenly remembering that Zaheer and his sire shared birthdays. "Too bad she doesn't know," she added.

Ty Lee pursed her lips. Mai chuckled, releasing Izumi from her breast and rose to her feet.

"It's cold out here. Come on, before your tea gets colder".

Ty Lee nodded, kissing her precious pup again before standing. She followed the fire lady back into the temple. Zaheer rested on her shoulder, peacefully. The acrobat thought on his restless sire, wasting away in the mental institution.

"Maybe it is time to introduce you two," she whispered in his ear.

#

 _"Ty, you're going to work me ragged," groaned Azula from her position underneath the acrobat in the pilot's seat of the airship. "It seems your heat just ended and now you need me again. You pick the best times of course"._

 _With a slow roll of her hips, her knot eased inside of Ty Lee's wetness, eliciting an erotic moan from the acrobat. They were alone in the airship. The mission was intended to escort some valuable war prisoners from the invasion, yet after Mai received a letter from her uncle that Zuko was captured at the Boiling Rock as well, Azula had allowed the two a moment, figuring the stubborn traitor would come to his senses again at his omega's urging._

 _"Yes…" Ty Lee managed to answer. "I-AH-need-OOOH-you-FUCK-AH-YES! Fill-FUCK-FUCKfill -me-SHIIIIIT!"._

 _With powerful thrusts, Ty Lee gripped Azula's sable tresses as she ground her knot, her toenails scratching holes into the pale firebender's calves as she released more wetness on the princess's lap with her climax. With the omega clenching her, Azula fell into a rut, forcing herself up from the seat onto wobbly knees. Ty Lee sunk her teeth into her alpha's exposed neck, creating another mating mark, wrapping her legs around the alpha's powerful hips as she was taken in the air._

 _"Mmmm," moaned Azula. "I'm going to fuck fifty pups in you if you don't stop"._

 _Before Ty Lee could respond, she was on top of the airship's switchboard with Azula growling and releasing endless streams inside of her. Panting afterwards, the alpha laid her head against her omega's shoulder, kissing her mark along her neckline. After moments of catching their breath, Ty Lee finally cleared her throat before gathering her courage to ask a nagging question._

 _"Are you okay with this now, Princess? Ya' know, our mating?"_

 _Azula chuckled breathlessly. "Well, I wasn't expecting it even after the drill, but I guess I owed you after you gave up the life you loved just to please me"._

 _Ty Lee kissed the girl's sweaty forehead. She had forgotten her life in the circus. The powerful princess had replaced that thrill with her troubling, terrifying endowment within seconds of splitting her, elevated high above the ground in the drill, not to mention drilling her into a pool of wild, messy fluids in the earth kingdom, possessing her against the bright green catacombs of Ba Sing Se's palace mountain to Chan's bathroom where jealousy had forced her to grant a fantasy wish and engulf every drop from the princess down her throat, surprising herself at her ability to take the pressure as Azula's cock exploded in the back of her throat. Yep, the circus was far from her mind, except erotic dreams of the alpha's endowment stretching her beautifully while balancing in the air in front of a sold out audience witnessing their heavenly sessions in amazement. She lived and breathed Azula now. Her lust had transformed to love quickly though she felt it had always been there. Now, all she needed was the love to be reciprocated. Which, she knew, would be a journey itself._

 _"I hope you've been keeping up your kajihana doses". Azula suddenly said, removing her softened knot to dress herself._

 _Ty Lee quickly nodded, though in reality Mai had quickly run out of the stuff before their vacation to Ember Island._

"Use your mouth more". _She had snapped when the acrobat had asked for more._

 _Ty Lee knew the news would only anger the princess more as she was under increased pressure from Ozai to deal with her older brother again. The boy had become a full blown traitor now and frankly Ty Lee was equally tired of chasing the confused, mean, royal brat, but at least she could enjoy more moments like this being away from the capital, where meetings constantly interrupted them._

 _"Good". Stated the princess._

 _"Azula, what if it didn't work? Ya know, what if you became a sire suddenly?"_

 _Fixing her armor over her shoulders, Azula shrugged. "You're my mate. With Zuko gone, Father would be thrilled, I'm sure, especially if the pup was male". She stated nonchalantly._

 _Ty Lee smiled to herself, placing a hand over her belly when the princess wasn't looking. Luckily, it was too early for the alpha to detect her changing anatomy, yet she had seen a midwife while, they were briefly at the capital and received confirmation._

 _"Would you marry me, Princess?" She asked quietly._

 _Adjusting her topknot, Azula answered immediately. "Oh that has already been arranged, My Omega"._

 _Ty Lee was shocked further as she added. "I know you weren't planning to live in the capital, but Father insisted. I'm sure in hopes that an heir will come soon after. I explained to him that hunting Zuko was a waste of my talents which he agreed, of course, though he's still a piss pot about my little lie". Pausing to look at Ty Lee for a reaction, she added. "Of course you don't have to. I assumed you would want this?"_

 _Ty Lee nodded, mouth agape. Yes, she wanted it, all of it that she could muster and "that" too._

 _"B-But is this what you want, Azula? Or are you just pleasing your-"_

 _Her question was interrupted with a deep kiss. "I have my own mind," Azula purred. "I've decided to fall in love with you"._

Decided? _Thought Ty Lee, startled as a brief wave of vulnerability crossed the alpha's face._

 _Twirling her finger for Ty Lee to roll onto her stomach. Still in shock, the girl did so adjusting herself on all fours awaiting Azula's endowment. After moments passed with nothing, she looked back to see Azula on her knees. The smirk she gave was intoxicating._

 _"Agni!" groaned Ty Lee as the princess ran her silver tongue from her clit up._

 _Convulsing, Ty Lee slumped over in the wash of pleasure. "Oooh-Ooooh, 'Zula!"_

 _"Your answer to my proposition?" Asked Azula between strokes._

 _Ty Lee shook as her tongue entered inside of her folds. "Yessssss…I…could…fall…in love with—Oh Agni! Shit! Ok, ILOVEYOU, ILOVEYOU, ILOVEYOU!"_

#

"I'm glad you decided to resume your duties today, Ty Lee". Stated Zuko upon seeing the acrobat.

Ty Lee bowed politely. "Apologies, My Lord".

Zuko waved her off, with a sniff. "It's ok. You timed it perfectly. I'm going with Suki to visit my sister. I assume you are up to the task to join us?"

Ty Lee nodded. She needed to see her alpha before she lost her own mind. They met with Suki at the entrance of her alpha's cell.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked her good friend and leader, Suki, after greeting her with a hug. "I remember how close you guys were".

"I'll be fine. Let's, um, continue, shall we?"

Suki inclined her head in agreement, yet not without giving Ty Lee a rather strange, knowing look. The omega hoped the tea Mai had given her would calm her scent before the alpha caught a whiff. Ty Lee's heart was in turmoil. She wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her son's sire again after all this time.

"Ok," said Suki fishing for the keys to the cell.

She finally found them and opened the door. With the new light emitting into her cell, the princess slowly peered up at the Kyoshi Warriors and her brother holding a tray of tea.

A sly, conniving grin slid across the alpha's lips. "To what do I owe this honor?"

#

"Go on and cry a river, why don't you?" Azula said sternly to the crying acrobat in front of her.

Ty Lee's shoulders shook. "You have no clue why I am even crying".

Azula tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm, let me guess, you miss your platybus bear?"

Ty Lee grit her teeth. Yet Azula stood fast despite her tears as she had been before. After all, Ty Lee was the chink in her armor that had fell her. She would never make herself that vulnerable again. She had accomplished her mission to wreak havoc on Zuko's little, balanced world and she needed to make a clean getaway before she and her Kemurikage members were detected. Ty Lee used a hand to wipe her eyes. She stood several feet from Azula, almost completely cloaked by the darkness. Azula could make out the puffiness of her eyes from where she stood. Her neck throbbed with yearning, due to her bond with the acrobat, forcing Azula to finally give in.

"Agni, Ty, what? Spill it! Are you planning on letting my dear Zu Zu catch up with me? My girls and I will only escape again," she stated confidently.

"Right, Circus Freak! We don't have all night!" Hackled Zirin from behind her.

Azula turned a deadly eye at her ally.

"How about you shut that fucking hole in your face?" She snarled, eyes wild. "Don't…EVER…call her that in my presence again!"

The woman inclined her head, mumbling curses under her breath as Azula turned her attention back to the slightly grinning acrobat.

"Ok, get on with it," she urged with a wave of her hand and a shimmer in her eye as she regained her composure.

"I-I just want you to know that even though things didn't go as planned, I still wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you left," Ty Lee confessed.

Azula gave a smirk. "Ah, yes, please do send my regards to Zuko, but I will not be in attendance for his little shindig in my honor tomorrow. With our mother and her new family under the same roof, Bloody Marys would be endless".

Ty Lee cringed at the girl's coldness. Swallowing, she said as calmly as she could.

"It wasn't planned for you actually".

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who then, his "new" sister has stolen my birthday too?"

Ty Lee shook her head, taking slow movements atop the rooftop. As she moved closer, Azula's eyes narrowed, falling to the bundle of cloth in her arms. She had missed it when Ty Lee had first ascended up the ladder to meet with her. Now, she saw a glimmer of the bundle gripping Ty Lee's braid with a tiny hand. Her eyes widened when Ty Lee removed the cloth further to reveal a chubby baby boy in her arms.

"His birthday is tomorrow also," said Ty Lee as she watched Azula's hardened face melt in understanding and wonder.

Looking up at her omega with wide-eyes, hopeful eyes, she pointed at her chest with a shaking finger. "Mine?" She mouthed.

Ty Lee chuckled. "Of course, Silly. We both are. If you will accept us, that is, if you still want us. We don't want to ruin any of your current plans".

She held out her arms. Azula wrung her hands and bit her lip like a nervous child.

"A boy pup. M-My pup," she gasped with foggy eyes.

Zirin placed a hand on Azula's shoulder. "Well, Leader, you have duties now. Perhaps we should change plans and settle here?"

Azula nodded slowly, taking the baby awkwardly before shifting him to a better position in her arms. The pup suddenly screamed from being apart from his mommy. Turning to her comrades, Azula showed him off despite his cries.

"Ha! My pup hates me! Fitting!" She announced with a laugh.

Ty Lee smiled. "He'll grow to love you, I'm sure".

Azula turned to her. "As you did I hope".

Ty Lee stroked a tear that had fallen on her alpha's cheek.

"I never stopped. How could I when you gave me him?"

To her surprise, Azula kissed her lips. "His name?"

"Zaheer. Your brother really wanted to name him".

Azula wrinkled her nose. "Hmm…ok, strong name. Better than Zu Zu. I'll take it. Thank you, Ty".

"For?" Asked Ty Lee, confused.

"For him, it is the best birthday gift you have ever given me, My Omega".


	7. Candles

**Had to take this chapter down and replace it. Not much changed at the beginning. However, there is some tacked onto the end. Enjoy!**

 **Sunday-Candles**

"No! Move that piece towards the entryway!" Barked Ty Lee to a male servant holding a fixture for the indoor water fountain display. "Azula hates water! Ugh! You guys know this!"

"Ba Ba?" Asked Zaheer, patting the omega's breast.

Ty Lee blew a frustrated breath of air, switching the pup to her other arm. Her eyes bulged when another female servant brought in a tray of beautiful, though totally inappropriate red roses.

"Zuko!" She screamed towards the fire lord, who shot her an infuriating look from where he was helping hang tapestries.

She ignored his obvious irritation. "Burn those! Azula doesn't like roses! She would want them burned!" She ordered.

With an angry grunt, Zuko flicked his wrist, turning the bright red roses a charcoal black.

"Perfect!" Squeaked Ty Lee.

"Ahem!"

The acrobat turned to meet the disapproving glare of the fire lady.

"Oh, Mai, stop! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want Zuko's knot? I was totally joking before about joining you guys-"

"That's not what I'm here for," interjected the knife wielder.

"Oh," piped Ty Lee. "Ok, what is it?" She asked, bouncing Zaheer on her hip.

Mai reached for the pup, gently dislodging him from his mother's grasp.

"Ursa is here and Azula disappeared. Remember the deal? You are supposed to keep a thumb on her during this celebration".

Ty Lee inclined her head. "Oh, right," she groaned. "Which way did she go?"

Mai shrugged. "She's your alpha. Use your heat. She'll find you eventually".

Ty Lee watched Mai stroll off with the birthday boy. Her friends were making a huge fuss over Azula's presence with her Kemurikage buddies.

 _Then again._ Thought Ty Lee. _Maybe I should find her for Ursa's safety._

The omega had yet to lay her eyes on her alpha since after their session this morning. Her first thought was to check the roof, but she knew if her alpha really wanted to "disappear" she would not be so obvious.

 _Where could she be?_ Thought Ty Lee as she paced the ballroom, bypassing busy servants.

"Hey! Watch it, Circus Freak!" A slurring Zirin called out.

The girl had nearly knocked the wind out of Azula's comrade. With wide eyes, she hurried to catch the girl before she fell atop the very expensive sugar cake tray that was designed in the shape of little blue bowties.

"Nice catch," slurred Zirin.

Ty Lee nearly dropped her hard as she angled in for a kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She barked at Azula's ally angrily.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

"Oh, shit! Sorry. Don-Don't tell. Puh…lease!"

Her eyeballs were huge as she spoke and her slurring made it obvious to Ty Lee that she had indulged too much in something else besides alcohol.

"Where's Azula?" Asked the acrobat suddenly panicked.

Zirin pointed a shaky finger towards the balcony before closing her eyes. Ty Lee instructed a servant to get her to a bed with water before rushing to find her alpha.

The sight instantly brought tears to her eyes, upon stepping out unto the balcony. Azula's Kemurikage sisters were sitting in a half circle with their leader in the middle. Ty lee pushed past the girls to where her alpha was lying on her back, staring towards the heavens. The ribbon from her topknot was wrapped around her bicep tightly. Next to her was a fellow member holding a silver spoon over a wax candle.

"Come along with it!" Azula yelled at the girl.

"Don't worry, Princess". Said the girl using a syringe to gather the contents of the spoon.

Nearing the princess's forearm, Azula sniffed the air.

"Stop," she ordered with a slight, but regal slur. "My...Omega".

The incoherent girls chuckled at the sight of Ty Lee kneeling by the princess in a pool of tears.

"Azula, please don't do this. Think about our pup," she begged.

Azula brought the back of her fingers to Ty Lee's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"You, you need me?" She asked.

Ty Lee was not sure if it was really a question that need answering. Her heat was strong and despite Azula's current enumerated state, she wanted to mount the alpha immediately with or without her comrades present.

"I can't Azula. Not like this".

"Leave us!" Azula immediately yelled to the others around them.

At once her new friends staggered away and out of sight. Ty Lee spotted the bulge forming under the girl's Fire Nation pants bringing a flush of red to her face. Even enumerated, the princess was still affected by her heat. Licking her lips, Ty Lee averted her eyes from Azula's arousal.

"I...wanted...you," spoke the alpha, trying her best to rise onto her elbows without success. "You always took the pain...away".

Ty Lee's eyes stung. For a year, she had avoided visiting the princess. She had been so reluctant to face her alpha after what happened between them. She had feared her rejection for so long.

 _"You think she'll come back to punish us for betraying her?" Mai asked over tea._

 _"Yeah something like that"._

Yet, she had gained the courage to show her pup to Azula. Their pup, as handsome and stubborn as he was. And Azula had accepted him! But the damage had been done. She remembered Zuko mentioning something about Azula only requesting candles for her room. He had feared that she would burn the institution to the ground, but according to her doctors the candles "calmed her". Ty Lee would never have guessed that it would result in this. Azula, a pile of immobile limbs, barely coherent. How far the princess had fallen all because of her.

"Puh...lease, just get that syringe...over...there," Azula was saying.

Like her obedient days, she took the syringe in her hands, yet to Azula's surprise, she broke it in half, tossing it over the railing of the balcony. This move caused Azula to rise, nearly toppling over the balcony herself. In a fit of anger, she turned to her omega.

"What the FUCK, Ty Lee!" She growled, eyes flashing with anger. "Do you have any idea how foolish you're being?"

Ty Lee felt horrible for her actions, yet Azula's inflamed chi provoked her to drop to her knees in front of her.

"You don't need it," she insisted.

"Yes, I do!" Screamed Azula, ignoring the omega's fingers on her waist band. "I need to forget. You weren't there! I needed-"

Warm lips encasing her shifted clit made the alpha pause with a choking gasp. Ty Lee relished in the feeling of overpowering the princess. The feel of Azula's hand on the back of her head was incredible, pushing her to take the princess further in her mouth, squeezing her twitching cock with her lips as if kissing it. Despite delayed movements from Azula's current state, the acrobat closed her eyes, drifting her tongue along the head of Azula's endowment, relaxing her mouth, while the alpha sloppily fucked her face. Ty Lee missed the feeling of their entangled chi. The rush she felt absorbing all of the princess's power, she needed this and Azula needed her. Tonight would mark the beginning of their new beginning, together with their pup. She had to make Azula see that their future was still warm and bright. This was only the beginning.

"Agni! Ty...this...is," Azula shivered with each word. "Incredible...fuck! I forgot how...oooh...good it feels".

Ty Lee smiled in her head. Obviously, Azula had not sought out another heat while they were apart. Not that she really could being bond by a straight jacket for most of her time inside of the lowly cell. Yet, she had managed to gather her small band of lady rebels, so there was no doubt that she had probably been approached multiple times. It flattered Ty Lee that the firebender only wanted her. She could not lose her again.

Azula's hand began to shake with her increased moans and motions in and out of the acrobat's throbbing mouth. Ty Lee feared that she would release too soon. Stopping abruptly, she turned on all fours. As she expected, Azula staggered quickly behind her, panting with each tug of the acrobat's pants. Ty Lee kicked the pants away and opened wide. Azula ran her pulsing cock up and down her folds. Ty Lee reached back to grab the throbbing erection and aimed towards a different position.

"Ty," Azula gasped.

Ty Lee concentrated on sinking against her, biting her lip when Azula split her in a different place, gasping from the pain and pleasure. "Happy birthday, My Alpha," she groaned, pressing her shoulders against the floor of the balcony.

Surprisingly, the alpha was extremely gentle despite her state. Ty Lee gasped as the princess pushed further inside of her. She felt Azula tremble behind her.

"Are you alright?" She panted, stilling her with a gentle hand on her hip. "I can finish with my hand. You don't have to do this".

Ty Lee wanted to melt at her alpha's concern for her. Sweat poured from the alpha's face with exertion and a noble attempt to render herself sober by focusing on the task of keeping her balance against the tight encasing of her endowment. The acrobat was surprised that she had managed to last this long. Ty Lee wanted to make the moment last for the year that they were separated. She had to have her alpha back. SHE wanted to be her alpha's peace of mind. She refused to be replaced by a candle and some melted gunk in a spoon. She winced from the stretch, then arched her back to show she was ready. She was determined to get Azula back and if this was one of the ways to get her attention again, by Agni she would do it.

Placing her head to her forearm, Ty Lee pushed her muscles to their limits urging the firebender on.

"You're huge," she gasped. "But I can take it. Believe me, but I could use some more kisses". She added sweetly.

Azula responded with kisses along the girl's spine that made the acrobat shiver along with deeper strokes inside of her. The princess was careful to keep her knot from her already strained body.

"Yesss...Agni...Yes. A-zula. More," hissed Ty Lee. "Take all of me. After this, I want more of your pups".

The comment made Azula stagger, shifting her weight she held her ground to avoid causing serious injury to her omega.

"Ty, you're wonderful. This...you," groaned Azula, straining against rutting her omega senseless while inside of such a sensitive area of her body.

Ty Lee released a moan when Azula reached a slender arm around her belly and downward, stopping at her clit, rubbing in firm, slow circles.

"Yes. Baby...that's it. Don't stop," The acrobat cried out, biting her arm when an orgasm neared, making her stomach flip with anxiety. "Let go, you know want to as much as I-Aaah!"

A wave of heat splashed against her thighs with Azula's movements against her clit and attention to her earlobe with suckles and gasps. Ty Lee basked in the pleasures, arching against the firebender.

"Ok, Ty, I have to. Before...I can't hold it any longer," Azula whispered in her ear between gasps.

"I know. Please," begged Ty Lee, turning to kiss the firebender's forehead. "Don't hold back. You don't have to anymore. I'm yours".

Within moments, she felt Azula's cock twitch and flutter inside of her. Digging into her hips with slightly longer nails, the alpha sunk her teeth in Ty Lee's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly, releasing a sound somewhere between a muffled scream and a howl when her cock exploded inside of Ty Lee. The acrobat sighed happily with each release of the alpha's power. It was worth it to feel the princess stagger atop her, moving her hips in a slow grind in time with Ty Lee's movements against her. The acrobat angled for another kiss, capturing the woman's lips between her teeth. The kiss was painfully wonderful. Azula leaned into it, slowly removing her cock to prevent damage.

Ty Lee turned onto her back spreading wide for her alpha to lie between her legs. Azula collapsed atop her before taking her lips again with slightly more aggression. Her eyes were closed as if she were in an intense battle. Gripping the sides of her face, Ty Lee returned the strong kiss, allowing their tongues to collide roughly. It had been too long.

Finally releasing the kiss, Azula laid her head on the girl's shoulder, staring at her mating mark with tender eyes.

"You didn't have to do that you know," she said softly. "I-I didn't want to hurt you".

"Did you like it?" Asked Ty Lee.

Azula gave her a confused look. "Well, it wasn't terrible, if that's what you're asking. But we don't have to do it again if you don't want".

"Anything for you". Said the acrobat. "Give me a few and we could go again," she added with a chuckle.

Azula smirked deviously. "You're going to work me ragged," she said smoothly.

With a shrug, Ty Lee answered. "Of course, you don't get to be away for a year and get off so easily".

"I-I'm sorry".

The apology caught Ty Lee off guard. Despite their mating, it was still extremely rare of the princess to apologize for anything.

"Why?" She asked out of curiosity.

"For the events earlier. _I_ I just needed an escape. It helped when I thought I had lost y-well with the imprisonment and all".

"We have a pup, Azula," Ty Lee pointed out. "He's ours. You are just as much responsible for being there for him as I am".

In response, the princess kissed the mating mark.

"I love you, Azula. You know that right?" Asked Ty Lee, hopefully.

She felt Azula tense in her arms. There was silence that lasted several intense moments.

"Let's just enjoy tonight, Ty Lee".

#

"Argh!" Groaned Azula, lifting unto one elbow.

She rubbed her throbbing head in an attempt to cease the ringing in her ears. A swift scent of sugar cakes, tickled her nose. With one eye opened and narrowed, surveying her surroundings, she realized that she was in her father's bedroom.

 _Well, Zuko's room, now, damnit._ She thought, rolling off the bed.

With a flick of her wrist, she put out the strongly scented candles and stood. Looking down, she realized that she was naked. Her nakedness instantly brought back lush memories of an incredible night with Ty Lee. _Was it just one night?_ She wondered, glancing around the room for a bed-robe. Sex with Ty Lee was amazing with or without her heat, yet their recent coupling had been their best so far. Too bad, the firebender could barely remember it. She had been a strung out mess after seeing her mother's real face again.

 _I thought I was fine. I was ready for it._ She told herself as she slipped on the robe of the fire lord and exited the bed chambers.

The party was clearly over. Servants were busy cleaning up messy dishes and awakening passed out party-goers. Azula briefly wondered where her omega was before seeing her young, half-sister sharing a moment with her older brother.

"Hee-hee! Zu-Zu, it's my turn!" giggled the child.

Azula wrinkled her nose, approaching the two, immediately stunning both into silence.

"Go find Mom, Kiyi," said Zuko, patting the girl's head.

Azula gave the girl a sneer as she moved past shakily. "You smell like peasant," she hissed after the little girl.

"Azula!" Barked Zuko angrily, flaring his intense chi.

The princess rubbed her nose and sniffed, following her older brother towards the balcony. Stepping out, she absorbed the glorious rays of the sun. Obviously, the servants had hurriedly cleaned the mess she and her girls had made last night. Leaning against the balcony walls next to her brother with her back to the horizon, she leaned back against the rail, leaning her head in bliss despite her brother's presence.

"You look horrible, Azula," grumbled Zuko.

With a smirk, Azula cocked her head in Zuko's direction. The fire lord was not even looking at her. She was about to release a snarky comment when he added, "I was really hoping you would change. I never lost faith in you, you know?" Finally turning to her, he continued. "Now, I realized that you can't be helped until you help yourself".

Azula chuckled at his stern face. "Oh, Zu-Zu forever the dramatic. I am a part of you, remember? I am your better half, obviously, but still you need me to make you look good. Do you really think your little influence over the nobles would have worked if you and your waterbender-"

"Her name is Katara. You know that," the fire lord interjected.

Azula sucked the air. "Don't...interrupt me, Fire Lord," she responded coolly. "Nevermind. I'm done here. Where's Ty Lee? I'm sure it's past time for another fuck," she added.

Zuko shook his head. "That's just it, Azula. You're so selfish that even your devoted mate realized it".

Azula bared her teeth. "Where is she?" She growled, lowly.

"Gone," was Zuko's response. "She left with her pup hours ago towards the air temples, I think. She didn't want to witness what is happening to you. What you're doing to yourself".

"You're lying!" Snapped Azula, quickly reaching for him, yet was hoisted up by the front of her robe by her now stronger brother.

"Like I said before, you've caused me so trouble since you were born. I couldn't let you do that to Ty Lee and Zaheer, so I banished them," said the fire lord.

Releasing her, he walked away shaking his head. Azula glared at his back. Yet, could not make herself chase him down because everything he had said. She was a villainous monster trapped in this kiddie, balanced world and monsters never get happy endings. Ty Lee had given her Zaheer. For once, she had felt an ember of hope, but hope, like love was for fools. Zuko was right for banishing her mate and her pup to keep them from an unfortunate, cursed future that she would certainly bring.

Her glimmer of hope that she almost accepted was extinguished.


	8. Favorite Song

**Monday-Favorite Song**

 _I tried to kill my pain_

 _But only brought more_

 _So much more_

 _I lay dying_

 _And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

 _I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

 _Am I too lost to be saved?_

 _Am I too lost?-_ "Tourniquet" Evanescence

Smoke and ash dance in smoldering, sullen shifts of setting sunlight against the sulking, shade tree in the palace gardens. The source of the small, quaint inferno sits, one knee bent with a single, lit cigar at the pinch of her dull fingernails.

Mai's eyes glower at the figure sitting alone, with her back turned away against the shade tree. Despite their many brewing years of animosity, the knife-wielder's stomach churned in knots as she fought the urge to comfort the weakened Crowned Princess. Yet, perhaps it was her newly formed motherly instincts that made her want to approach Azula. _Perhaps_.

The alpha princess was never an easy person to approach on any topic. Yet, the two women shared a lot of commonalities that the fire lady only recently realized. One of which was a mutual disdain for the fire lord at the moment. Her husband had practically forced, the acrobat to leave the premises at her very vocal disapproval.

 _"It's for your own good!" He had claimed. "You have my nephew now and I don't trust Azula's ability to be a sire"._

 _"B-But, I can help, Zuko! She needs me"._

 _"Yes, Zuko," interjected the fire lady. "If you haven't noticed your mother and her family slept peacefully last night"._

 _Zuko shook his head. "It won't last. I know Azula. She may be fine now, but what about the future? She's going to be a prisoner or dead sooner or later. It is best that you move on, Ty Lee."_

 _The acrobat clutched her pup to her heart. "Zuko, you can't do this! You don't have a right to take a sire away from their pup. It would kill Azula if you take her freedom away. To Azula, freedom is as essential as air right now"._

 _"I can and I will. You'll understand one day, Ty Lee, but for now you must take Zaheer and leave"._

It had taken an army to escort the acrobat away from the palace. It sickened Mai to watch her friend be torn apart from her mate without any warning. Azula had been led to believe that the acrobat had left her to be captured by her brother. In a shocking move, she had agreed to surrender to house arrest rules at the expense of freeing her comrades. Now, over a year later, the girl was barely sighted, not leaving her room for days at a time even for public appearance on formal occasions. Even now, it had been weeks since Mai last saw Azula despite living under the same roof.

"Has she said anything?" Asked a familiar voice from beside her.

Without turning around, Mai answered, "She would rather drop dead than have a conversation with me. You know this, My Lord".

With a disgruntled sigh, Zuko stroked his newly forming beard. In an effort to look more like his father to impress the angry nobles who lost nearly everything after the Fire Nation's defeat, he made the decision to change his look and lengthen his hair.

"My uncle and the order are expected tomorrow. I need her to break soon," he pointed out.

"Well, our only hope for getting her to do that was banished over a year ago, remember?" Mai snapped, keeping her tone as low as possible.

The fire lord breathed deeply. Mai wondered what was going on in her husband's mind. Had he forgotten that the alpha princess was the single reason he and his beloved mother were reunited in the first place? Though the fire lady held nothing, but disdain for her predecessor.

Since her arrival, Ursa had become nothing, but a nuisance in her son's daily affairs. Upon her return to the Fire Nation the former fire lady was very unwilling to even approach the monster that she helped create. Instead she had tossed her troubled daughter aside for her more "level-headed" child. As if she had not abandoned them years ago, the former fire lady began tending to things that Mai was supposed to handle. She constantly overruled her authority over the palace servants and made changes to the throne room and even their personal bedroom without the current fire lady's approval. Ursa could not be more infuriating if she actually _tried t_ o be.

Zuko, being motherless for so long, always took her side without so much as a flinch to his omega's wishes and was more than ready to take on the role as big brother to his half-sister, Kiyi instead of tending to his duties as Fire Lord. Instead his step father often stepped in his place to make handwritten speeches to the people. He had become almost become childlike himself with the way he would dodge his duties as husband and ruler to play around in the palace gardens with his baby sister. Mai was disgusted.

As a young woman who had spent much of her time in the political realm, she loved her nation and did not want to see it crumble in the hands of an incompetent, Mother's boy for a ruler. She had begun to feel the need to act on behalf of her nation, perhaps her father and the New Ozai Society had been on to something? Perhaps, despite her mental issues, Azula was the better candidate for the job? Yet she had chosen to remain silent on the matter as was her usual way.

With Iroh and the White Lotus on the way to discuss neglect of political unrest within the nation on Zuko's part, maybe the fire lord would snap out of his past and handle his affairs as the true alpha she knew he could be. Naturally, instead, Zuko runs to the only highly capable member of the royal family, who could handle such affairs whether through brutal means or politically correct ones without so much as a second thought.

"I know." Said the fire lord, still gazing in his sister's direction. "I just worry about the circus freak being caught up in this. My sister doesn't think straight with her around".

Mai regarded him with lowered eyes of silent disapproval. Ty Lee hated that name despite her 'Circus Freak is a compliment' charade. "You saw her before without Ty Lee, right?" She asked before adding. "She was a mad-woman from what I've heard. Believe me, the best strategy to solve this is by having Azula's omega and their pup by her side".

Zuko took a breath. "You're right. That's what I need to discuss with you. If I am going to get Azula's attention and help, it comes with a price".

Though she agreed with the last part, Mai wrinkled her brow. "What are you suggesting?"

Without further explanation, the fire lord headed in the direction of the monster underneath the shade tree. Though he did not gesture for her to do so, Mai followed him.

#

Azula took a drag of her cigar and regarded the royals with burning contempt. They had stolen her life from the very moment Mai had turned the tides between them at the Boiling Rock Maximum Security Prison. The plan was brilliant, just brilliant, even she had to admit it. Tilting her head back, she blew a thick cloud of smoke in their direction hovering over her seated form. Azula could not have planned it better, herself. Even her omega had played a critical role in her failure that fateful day.

They had turned her omega against her with ease. Now, they stood before her, Zuko yet again wanting something. She knew that pitiful look that he wore. _Azula, I need your help._ She thought, twirling the cigar in her fingers. _Oh well, no need to refuse, I'm already a prisoner._

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked coolly, taking another intake of her sweet tasting cigar. Exhaling through her nose, she added. "Isn't a prisoner allowed a smoke break every once and a while?"

She heard Mai grumble something. She shot the glum woman a look with cold, narrowed eyes immediately falling on the crown of the fire lady atop her traitorous tresses.

 _That belongs to MY omega!_ She thought bitterly. _You thief. Traitor and a thief. Oh, the many punishments you should have received!_

"I was hoping to have your presence during my meeting with Uncle Iroh and his fellow Order of the White Lotus members," stated Zuko.

"You know my answer, Brother." She answered immediately. "Now, run along, Child, shouldn't you be off on your playdate with your mother and _new sister_?"

Mai swallowed a chuckle while the fire lord breathed heavily.

"Even if it works to your benefit? I will be in your debt," he stated.

"Then pop a squat, Fire Lord," Azula said with a grin, patting the earth next to her. "We have so much catching up to do, you know, perhaps over a game of Pai Sho? Oh and Fire Lady, could you please order a spare cup of tea, preferably with a laxative affect for all of the shit that's about to be crammed up my ass?"

"Azula," groaned Zuko impatiently.

"Don't interrupt me! The cook forgot to whip up his specialty medicated porridge you ordered this morning. I am quite sober and in my, hmm, wrong mind, should I say? Perhaps, you will find me prudent to your proposal". When Zuko gave her a look, Azula laughed smoothly, examining her nails. "Sorry, I forget you have communed with commoners. Still a philistine to the nuances of life as a fire lord, I see? Perhaps Father will grant you a dictionary or some chronology of words to assist your uncivilized tongue. Would you like for me to participate in another tea party with him to indulge your fancies?"

Azula noted his twitching jaw. It killed him to seek her assistance. Big alpha brother bowing and scraping to his little sister. So, unbecoming of him. She could not stop the side smirk that crossed her lips at his frustration. She may be his prisoner, but she would never be his willing slave, no matter what he tossed at her from a gilded string.

"Your omega is a fair offer," Zuko stated slowly. "In exchange for your help, I will grant you full pardon for your part in the war as well as your recent activities against my kingdom".

"And Ty Lee?" Asked Azula, taking another intake from the cigar into her lungs.

"I assumed you would understand that full pardon means you are free to find her and bring her back to the Fire Nation free of banishment".

Azula pondered on her brother's sugary sweet proposal. Glaring at him, she stood, placing a somewhat sharp nail on the seams of his robe.

"Hmm, must be a serious matter if you are making such empty promises, Zu Zu". She moved her nail down the seams of silk thread, stopping at his fast beating heart. "Don't you worry about your safety? Your mother may need to update that family tomb soon. I can be quite ravishing you know". She applied pressure to his chest, making her brother wince. "Surely, there is always a price for such high stakes and risks, Fire Lord," she purred. "There's always a catch. Out with it".

"Yes," Zuko hissed. "Mai and Suki will travel with you to find Ty Lee," he added. "I know I can trust them to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble".

With that Azula flicked her nail against his nose, hard. "No," she growled.

"Exactly, Zuko, I am your Fire Lady, after all. And we have our own pup to worry about," stated Mai from behind him.

Zuko held his nose, glaring at his sister with hostile disdain. Azula gave Mai a knowing stare before turning away from the royals with her arms crossed in defiance. Though she wanted another go at her omega, mainly to remind her of how perfect they are together, and punish her velvet walls with ferocious brutality for walking out with Zaheer, she was not willing to take the hand Zuko dealt her and Mai, of all people should understand why.

As the couple bickered behind her, she clenched her teeth trying to remember her pup's baby face. She vaguely remembered his brownish, green eyes, yet never heard him laugh or see him smile. The thought of losing her pup and her omega pained her to no end. She could not understand the brokenness she felt when Zuko announced Ty Lee's sudden departure without warning. She had not felt the longing to plot against the fire lord despite gaining her mind back after her breakdown. She still felt strangely out of her element constantly, even when she opted out of the drug infested porridge that were her daily meals now.

The urge to mate had not overwhelmed her as it normally would, despite numerous nurses in heat who had practically pounded down her bedroom door for a chance at the alpha princess and her well-known endowment. She was slowly losing her abilities as an alpha.

"I'll do it," she finally said with her back still turned to the quarreling royals.

The fire lord and lady immediately silenced at her words. "What made you change your mind?" Asked Zuko.

Azula shrugged and began to walk back towards her room to be bolted in for the day. "I am already drained from being caged in this place," she said as the distance increased between them. "Why not choose my own tourniquet for once". With that she left to await the price for her self-imposed sentence.

#

 _Azula had just given up her freedom willing in exchange for full pardon of her comrades. Now, she sat in a lowly, barred room that had become her new, fancier cell. There were nurses tending to her physical wounds from her fight with Zuko and company, yet the alpha caught a whiff of a familiar scent of an early heat. Her eyes fell upon a fully made up guard, clad in Kyoshi Warrior attire standing between her old friend and her brother._

 _Azula and Zuko's guard, Suki, instantly locked eyes knowingly. Lifting her chin, she flared her nostrils. "Perhaps, you all should leave," she warned as other guards removed her bound wrists. "Especially you, Peasant, I would think you would remember how fans get me hot"._

 _Suki placed a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Go on, I'll make sure everything is secured here," she said to the fire lord._

 _He inclined his head and like an idiot, left the omega in heat alone with his now single alpha sister. Azula sensed a trap and immediately began practicing katas to will her mind from her shifting erection due to the omega's potent scent and tumultuous chi. When it was just the two of them, the Kyoshi Warrior leader strolled casually towards Azula's golden vanity, taking a seat in front of the mirror. Using a nearby make-up pad and a bottle of alcohol, she began wiping off her face paint. Azula fixed her eyes on her nightstand, willing her mind to focus instead on executing a fireless swivel kick instead of the pretty omega in heat at her vanity._

That's Ty's seat. _Her mind reminded her. Even before joining another matched set, her omega and mother to her pup was always fond of make-up. As Azula found only lipstick, mascara and fake eyelashes to complete her look, most of the fancy colors lining the vanity's drawers were ordered courtesy of her omega. Her nostrils flared wide with unwanted desire when Suki stood and glided next to her._

 _"Want to let go of some frustration?" She almost purred in her ear. "We could both use it"._

 _Without warning, Azula aimed a fireless fist at the omega, at which she dodged effortlessly. Azula cursed herself that her fist did not contact the warrior's face. She did not need this right now. Her omega had left her, her brother would not allow her near any candles, substituting lamp oils for her room and now this omega was presenting herself so readily._

 _A part of her wanted to release the memory of seeing her omega with pup and banish the idea of their happily ever after. Afterall, she knew better. She was not due a happily ever after unless it was on the battlefield. Even that ending was decided by her cowardly brother, who was unwilling to allow her honor in death. She wanted it during her Agni Khai. The only way she wanted to lose at the hands of another alpha was with death at the edge of her door._

O what can ail thee knight at arms, alone and palely loitering? The sedge has wither'd from the lake, and no birds sing.

 _"I take that as a yes," said Suki as she readied her stance._

 _The women began a slow dance of practice blows. Azula clenched her fists and revealed two fingers, flexing her classic lightning move, stopping Suki in her tracks with an aim between her eyes. Lucky for the omega, no lightning shot out from the tips of her nails. She had attempted this move against Mai before two jabs from her omega sent her to the ground and again with Zuko's waterbending friend before she was encased in ice._

O what can ail the knight at arms! So haggard and so woe begone?

 _"I'm glad you restrained yourself. I'm sure that would have to be hard with all of your power"._

 _Azula relaxed her stance, exhaling deeply, turning away from the pretty omega._

 _"It would have destroyed you," she said before adding. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't your watertribe mate be ravishing you in your heat right about now?"_

 _Biting her lip, she removed her Kemurikage robes. Ignoring the omega's heat, she removed the rest of her clothing and put on her red robe._

 _"Be a dear and fold those neatly on your way out," she said, waving towards the pile next to her bed._

 _Enjoying the feel of silk against her body, she wrapped herself in the sheets of her bed and turned on her side, away from the omega. Closing her eyes, she attempted to hold her breath from the Kyoshi Warrior leader's beckoning chi. She felt a light dip on the other side of the bed._

I see a lily on thy brow. With anguish moist and fever dew and on thy cheeks a fading rose, fast withereth too.

 _"I guess you could say our situations are similar," the omega was saying behind her. "When Zuko released you and you were leaving with Sokka, I realized I couldn't fight it anymore. You were my first and only alpha"._

 _Azula clutched the sheets and grit her teeth, remembering how she had hurt Ty Lee when she mated with the Kyoshi Warrior leader during their mission. She had almost lost her._

 _"When Sokka and I slept together that night. I called out your name, accidentally," confessed Suki._

 _"I'm sure you know my mate," was Azula's response._

 _"Yes, of course, that is why I asked Ty Lee to join us, actually. I wanted to know how she did it. What was her secret to finding and getting an alpha like you? I was jealous"._

I met a lady in the meads, full beautiful a faery's child. Her hair was long, her foot was light and her eyes wild.

 _"You were her friend. Why betray her?" Asked Azula immediately wishing she had not spoken at all._

 _A light finger against her cheek made the princess shiver, willing her shifted clit to twitch. The alpha was forced to wrap her fingers around her swollen erection and bite lip harder for distraction. She could not do this to her mate. Even with Ty Lee gone, the omega was still her only pup's mother. She had to be loyal. Yet as the fingers stroking along her mating mark were replaced by hot lips wetting the place, she found it hard to hold a moan despite immense training on emotional control._

I made a garland for her head and bracelets too and fragrant zone; she looked at me as she did love and made sweet moan.

 _"It's not betrayal, Princess," Suki purred between succulent kisses against her pale neck, forcing the firebender to roll onto her back. The woman's eyes widened in erotic desire, moving down to her hardened endowment. Immediately straddling the alpha with the sheets between them, Suki placed a hand on the woman's cheek and placed her head in the crook of the alpha's neck, breathing hard as she spoke. "It's instinct. You still need an omega. My heat is yours to claim, Princess. I want to heal your broken heart"._

 _The words sounded more beautiful than poetry. Azula found her hands roaming along the back of the warrior's dress. Suki had removed her undergarments at some point before joining her in bed._

 _Ty Lee's voice rung out to her, however._ "Admit it, Azula. You'll never have another omega better than me".

 _A drop of wetness against her check startled the princess. Was she crying? Did Suki notice? Surely, her body was not betraying her again. As another tear fell, she moved her hand up the omega's dress to the round of her rear. Lips grazed hers in longing. Ty Lee had left her after she had coaxed a mating and stolen a pup. She felt torn between her many memories of the loyal omega and the one that had betrayed her more than once._

 _One hand grasped the warrior's short, brown tresses pulling her head back, not very gently, to lock their lips. They kissed ferociously as Ty Lee's big, gray eyes stared at her in her mind. Azula swallowed the vision, focusing on the task of relieving the omega before her._

 _"Yes, I need you," hissed Suki when Azula moved her lips to her neck. "Once more, please". She begged, soothing Azula's broken ego._

 _The firebender growled against Suki's neck when she eased the silk sheets from between them. Their lips met again, tongues dancing with each stroke from the warrior's hand against the shaft of the alpha's throbbing cock._

 _"You're so hard, Princess," she purred, removing the bed robe slightly to reveal Azula's breast. Removing her lips, she latched onto a nipple, making the princess hiss in pleasure. "Let me help you"._

 _The alpha licked her lips, moving her hips as Suki gripped her, speeding up the motion to match the speed of her anxious hand._

 _"W-worship it," she heard herself groan._

 _Suki's eyes sparkled brightly. Swiftly, she removed her dress over her head and tossed it towards the entryway of the bedroom. Rearing back, Azula waited reluctantly longing for the feel of warmth once again. Ty Lee's pretty smile engulfing her cock filled her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, pumping her hips faster._

 _Nervous at the thought of releasing before she could at least feel the omega's lips, she pushed Suki's head, urging her on._

 _"Just get it over with!" She snapped angrily._

 _"A-Azula," croaked Suki as if she were choking._

 _The alpha's eyes flung open to see her traitorous, old friend holding the omega's short hair with a knife against her throat._

 _"Mai?" She asked. Surprised at the gesture from the fire lady._

 _"You're both idiots!" Snapped the fire lady. "I expected better from both of you!" With that, she removed her knife from Suki's rapidly pulsing throat, shoving her head hard. "Ty's barely been gone a day and you fools are looking for a quick fuck. You should be ashamed"._

 _Without another word, she left the bedroom, leaving Suki's eyes misty with tears and Azula with a sore, throbbing cock. Shamefully, the warrior stood and found her dress. Putting it on, she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'd better go," she said before disappearing._

 _Azula grumbled, fisting her cock. The stubborn erection was here to stay and she knew she could not ignore the painful throbbing. In frustrated anguish, she began to move her hand along the shaft. The memory of her omega's petite body grinding against her knot made a real knot form. Panting, she moved her hand faster over her length. Wholly unsatisfied by the lack of Ty Lee's real muscles to grip her fullness, she brought to the forefront of her mind, their former mating in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se's palace mountain. Ty Lee leaning against her, working her knot until she was compelled to latch on in perfect tandem with the omega. It was this moment that bonded them forever._

 _"Spirts," she moaned, grasping the knot that formed from the memory. "I miss you, Ty"._

"I don't love you, Azula. You're too perfect."

 _Azula widened her legs, gritting her teeth with the rise of pressure from her knot._

I set her on my pacing steed and nothing else saw all day long, for sidelong would she bend and sing a faery's song.

 _Her breathing increased with the throbbing pressure pushing from towards the tip of her cock. The memory of Ty Lee's clenching walls made her shake violently. She needed this release. She told herself. It would ease the tension and instinct to corner Suki against a wall and rut her with everything that she felt for her mate._

If only I had told her. _She thought, feeling the pressure at the head of her shaft. She gripped the head and made short, rapid movements as she reached her peak. Doing this, reminded her of the sweet taste of sugar cakes against her silver tongue when she lapped the omega's folds on her airship at the Boiling Rock. Before her downfall._

 _"I love you, Ty Lee," she whispered to the stifling air in the room. Her cock exploded with spurts of fluid against her knuckles and stomach. "Agni," she gasped, continuing her motions with endless streams fluttering out of her twitching cock. "Agni…yes…I love you…Ty…Spirits. I need you"._

 _Her head fell back against the silk pillows and she closed her eyes with thoughts of the mother of her pup whispering in her ear in a language strange._ "I love thee true".

#

Mai was the first to lay eyes upon the alpha princess when she appeared for the royal hair washing the morning before their trip.

"I'm almost done," she informed her sister-in-law.

"Why does she need to come with us?" Asked the firebender.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," cooed the fire lady.

Azula suddenly appeared by her side with a grim expression on her face. "The girl after my cock," she hissed lowly.

"Ah, Suki!" Spoke Mai, sarcastically. "Well, Zuko trusts her to keep a firm grip on you. Guess he knows something," she joked. "Besides, I don't plan to leave my palanquin should you go missing".

Azula placed a finger to her chin. "Your husband's an idiot. Why would I leave my humble abode to be hunted down? Every kingdom wants my head on a silver platter".

"Gold actually and yes, so Suki's job is to keep us safe until we all return".

"Then why risk it with you accompanying us? Why can't it just be me and Suki?"

Mai shrugged. "I get bored in one place".

Azula's jaw twitched at the obvious lie. Mai had been livid about leaving the palace less than a few hours ago.

"You may not like what you see when you find your omega. She was the one to leave, you know".

"That's my problem".

Mai rose, allowing the servants to pat her head dry. "Perhaps. But you don't calculate well, remember? I'll be there in case you decide to do something stupid. Either way, we need you back in the Fire Nation after we find Ty. So, unfortunately, you're not allowed to choose your own tourniquet on our trip".

Azula threw her fist with a frustrated grunt. A wave of fire released over the fire lady's form. "Fuck ALL of you!" She growled, leaving.

On her way towards Zuko's throne room, she was stopped by Suki, who placed a finger to her lips. Beckoning for her to follow, the warrior led them to a corner out of sight.

"What?" Whispered Azula, still seething from her earlier conversation.

"Shh, listen, Ty Lee was forced out. She did not leave on her own," revealed the warrior.

Azula's eyes widened. She should have known. Her loyal omega would never have left willingly on her own. "The bitches! They did this on purpose to force me to help them, ugh!"

As a plan to undermine Zuko formed in her mind, Suki's soft lips met hers. Azula immediately fell into the unanticipated kiss, but quickly realized it was not her omega's lips against hers.

"You owe me later". Said Suki before she could lash out at her.

"We're not fucking," stated Azula.

Suki smirked. "We'll see". With that, she rubbed her hand along Azula's softened cock, semi-hard from a morning erection, making the frebender's face contortion against her will. "True alpha's act on instinct, Princess". She added before leaving.

Azula watched her leave and thought on her current dilemma.

 _You may not like what you see._

Azula pondered on this. Surely, Ty Lee would not find another alpha to raise their pup with? She had to know how Azula felt for her. Why would she need to be forced out? Suki would not wait around forever even for a royal endowment like hers. Should she take the opportunity to claim the omega before it was too late? She could not bear the thought of being alone and without warmth again.

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Lost for so long_

 _Will you be on the other side_

 _Or will you forget me?_

 _I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

 _Am I too lost to be saved?_

 _Am I too lost?_

Azula exhaled and moved away from her corner.

"Azula! Come, Uncle and the other White Lotus members are waiting," called Zuko when he spotted her at the entry way to the throne room. Azula regarded him, keeping her expression emotionless. "As soon as this is over, we'll discuss your travel arrangements," he added, gesturing for her to enter first.

Little did the fire lord know that they would never see one another again along with his precious traitorous mate. Azula had made her decision. She always got what she wanted. If she could not have Ty Lee, everyone involved in separating her from her omega would suffer dearly. Including herself, the main catalyst.

 _My wounds cry for the grave_

 _My soul cries for deliverance_

 _Will I be denied_

 _Tourniquet_

 _My suicide_

With a smirk and a low bow that surprised her brother greatly, she spoke plainly.

"Sure, Brother, as you wish".

Moving past the paintings of her forefathers, she could have sworn that she heard a forlorn cry. " _La Belle Dame sans Merci hath thee in thrall"._

 _Oh yes._ She thought with a soft smirk as she entered the throne room. _Winter is coming._

 **FIN**

 **And that folks is the end of Autumn Tyzula. And as you can probably tell from Azula's thoughts at the end, there will be a sequel with brand new prompts for the winter from Tyzula Renaissance.**

 **Side note: Quotes are from the following Evanesence- _Tourniquet,_ the poet John Keats _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ or as everyone knows the series/books Game of Thrones.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first stab at omegaverse. I had the best time writing this. Special thanks to Pen for keeping me motivated. Sorry this went past the Tyzula week deadline. I am terrible at conclusions to a story. But I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
